DxD The Different story
by Rane-Lucifer
Summary: What if a new devil showed up in the Dxd world. How would they change the events. Come find out in Dxd The different Story. OC Insert. Issei x Harem or else it isn't Highschool Dxd.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Hello everyone this is Rane-Lucifer, first story so no flames please hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**I don't own Highschool Dxd or any of it's characters, i only own my OC.**_

* * *

**Rane POV**

"Morning Lady Gremory" I addressed the heiress of the Gremory family.

"Morning Rane, how many times do I need to tell you just call me by my name" She said.

"Calling you by your name is disrespectful, and every morning I address you the same way, afterwards it is my normal way of speaking isn't it Rias-Sempai" I said to the lady now named Rias.

"You never change do you" Rias said in a soft voice.

"It is my duty to protect you as long as you are my master" I replied trying to get her to raise her hopes.

"That's true but I don't need all this protecting, I have my other servants" She replied in a stern voice.

"It is my orders and I take them seriously, I'd hate to cut this conversation short but I have to go see Kaichou and see what I can do for the student council today" I replied to Rias.

"That is fine, being in the student council, you have a lot of duties, and I will see you here after school for a club meeting then?" She asked me.

"Yes I will be, and bye until then" I said my goodbyes while exiting the club room.

As I was walking towards the student council room, I saw the perverted trio peeking on the kendo club women, while I was walking, two of them ran away, I decided to go and grab them so they can receive the same punishment as Issei Hyoudou, when I returned with the two other perverts, Hyoudou was receiving his punishment for peeking.

"Hello ladies, caught these two for you, they were peeking as I was walking this way" I told the ladies of the kendo club.

"Thank you Rane-kun, we will punish them all, have a good day though" The president of the kendo club said to me.

"Okay ladies have a good day" I said as I continued my journey to the student council room.

On my journey there were girls following the prince of the school, Kiba a good friend of mine, I tried to avoid the girls as much as possible; I didn't want any to follow me. Once I reached the SCR (student council room) I knocked then entered. As I entered to my surprise the president was the only one in so far.

"Morning Kaichou" I said to the SC president.

"Morning Rane, how are you this morning?" She asked me.

"I'm fine, how are you on this fine morning if I may ask Sona-chan?" I asked the student council president now named Sona.

"I'm good, what brings you here so early today?" Sona asked me.

"I came to see if you wanted me to do anything for the SC today" I told Kaichou my reason for coming to the SC so early.

"I don't have any jobs for you today. Kaichou told me.

"Okay, how about a game of chess, we have time before class starts" I offered to play a game of chess.

"Okay, as your king I will go first" Sona had said with a serious face.

"Okay my king, I won't argue, and I always let you go first Sona-chan" I replied and made her blush a tiny bit, and I made it look like I didn't see it.

We played taking turnings making sure we didn't miss a single thing, lining each piece up to take a piece while having it be protected by another, it was a simple game of who decided to take a piece first.

"So we are at a stalemate, no one is ready to take a piece" I said with a serious expression.

"You are correct there, maybe we should start taking pieces and see who is victorious" Kaichou said with a serious face.

"Okay then I will start the second halve of this match" I proclaimed.

As I started with taking the first pawn she countered by taking mine, this went on until only a couple pieces were left.

"Checkmate" I announced.

"You beat me this game but next one you won't" She proclaimed as she started to reset the board.

"Let's see who is the better king then" As I was saying this the bell rang signifying class is starting. "Kaichou we will continue this match later, we should get to class"

"You got lucky this time Rane-kun, next time you won't be so lucky" Sona said with a serious expression witch looked a bit evil too.

"Okay bye Sona-chan, see you later" I said to Sona while exiting the SCR.

I walked to class and had an average day. After a couple of long hours the final bell rang and it was time to go home for most students unless you had club activities. I walked to the ORC (Occult Research Club) and encountered Kiba on my way.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" I asked the prince of school.

"Oh hey Rane, nothing just heading to the clubroom" Kiba replied with a smile.

"Okay, let's go in then" I said as I opened the door.

When we walked in I saw Rias-Sempai at her desk, Akeno-Sempai standing next to her serving her tea and Koneko-chan sitting on the lounge eating sweets. Kiba walked in and sat on the opposite lounge of Koneko after greeting Rias-Sempai.

"Afternoon Rias-Sempai, Akeno-Sempai and Koneko Chan" I said as I walked in and greeted everyone. I went and sat down on the same lounge as Koneko.

"Ahh good, everyone is here" Rias said.

"May I say something?" I asked

"Go ahead Rane" Rias notified me to continue.

"I have noticed some fallen angel activity in the town, I assume they are doing research on sacred gears" I told everyone.

"What are fallen angels doing in my territory" Rias said abruptly.

"Ara ara some fallen angels in Kuoh, they should know it is devil territory" Akeno said.

"I agree and my assumption on them researching sacred gear, if it is correct then they might be after Hyoudou Issei" I said surprising everyone.

"What do you mean by that" Rias asked with a curious face.

"I have sensed a power slowly awakening inside Hyoudou, it could be a sacred gear" I answered Rias back

"I see if you are correct then we will have to send someone to go watch him, Koneko can you watch Hyoudou Issei to see if he has contact with anyone suspicious" Rias asked Koneko.

"Yes Buchou" Koneko said as she stopped eating sweets. "I will leave straight away and suppress my powers and stay hidden" Koneko finished with and left.

"I will take my leave, I have a contract to make tonight" I said.

"Okay see you later Rane" Rias said.

"Bye bye Rane-kun" Akeno said

I used my transportation circle and left, when I could see I was in a small, dark house that had a single light on.

"Hello, are you awake" I said inside the house.

"Ahh Rane, you are here, so you got my message" An unknown voice said through the house.

I walked up to the only room with a light on in it. "Hello sir, I did receive your message, but that isn't why I'm here tonight" I said to the man who was in the light up room.

"Really, I could of used someone to go fishing with and have a drink" The man said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"You know Azazel, as I am now, I can't drink, I am still meant to be in school" I said.

"But you could just change your look, can't you" the man know named Azazel tried to argue.

"I could, but the reason I'm here is because of some fallen angels in the town, I was wondering if you sent them here, and if it was to research sacred gears?" I told Azazel the reason of me being here.

"Spot on Rane, as bright as ever I see" Azazel was congratulating me for being correct.

"Come on Azazel you need to be more careful about this, Lady Gremory knows about fallen angels in her territory now and she might have to stop them from doing anything" I tried to get my point of view through to Azazel.

"Ahh I was being careful, I haven't been noticed yet have I?" Azazel tried to argue back.

"I found you here didn't I" I argued back.

"You got me there" Azazel said in defeat.

As we were talking someone entered the building.

"Hello young man may I ask who you are" I said to the new arrival.

"Ahh Rane this is Vali, I took him under my wing" Azazel said.

"Nice to meet you, as Azazel said I am Vali" The young man named Vali said.

"Nice to meet you Vali, I am Rane" I introduced myself while sending my hand out for a handshake, as Vali gladly accepted it.

"I got the stuff you wanted Azazel" Vali said while holding up a bag.

"Ahh good, I was needing that soon, you can go do what you want, but behave" Azazel said.

"Fine, cya" Vali said while walking away.

"Nice meeting you Vali, now that we have addressed my mater of coming here, we can address the matter that you wanted me for, the artificial sacred gear am I correct?" I asked

"Still pretty sharp, got it on the dot again. How is it going?" Azazel asked

"Pretty good, I will have to take my leave in a minute, but before I go, was that this gen's Hakuryuukou?" I asked curiously.

"Right on the bullseye, found him while he was young abandoned by his parents so I took him in and trained him" Azazel said.

"Thought so his power felt like the vanishing dragon" I said to Azazel, "now I will be taking my leave, thanks for your time until next time" I summoned my magic circle and transported away.

Once I could see I was in my flat. I decided to take a shower then get dinner ready. After my shower I cooked an easy meal and then went to my room, and sat down and meditated. I soon entered my inner world.

"Tiamat you awake?" I asked nothing in particular.

"Yes Rane, why have you come to see me?" A massive Purple and black dragon appeared before me.

"So today we met the Hakuryuukou of this generation, and I believe we have met the sekiryuutei already" I talked to the dragon named Tiamat.

"Yes Albion didn't notice me at all, and I could sense Ddraig with in Kuoh academy today, but it was very faint" Tiamat announced.

"I thought so Tia, I could sense the welsh dragon but it was faint as you said" I told the dragon.

"Now what, we just sit and wait for the fight to begin" Tia said.

"I don't think it would happen so quickly this time, but I will it will be getting late and I got to be up early again tomorrow" I said my good bye to Tiamat.

I left my inner world and looked at my phone to check the time; it was 11 o'clock, so I decided to go to bed early. Once I woke up it was getting late so I got changed into my school uniform and walked to school, when I arrived, Koneko was talking to Rias, and Akeno was serving tea.

"So you were right Rane, fallen angels and Hyoudou Issei, it was good to send Koneko to watch him" Rias announced as I sat down.

"I only was saying what I thought and may I have a cup of tea Akeno-Sempai, I was running late this morning" I told Rias and asked Akeno.

"Ara ara you shouldn't stay up too late Rane-kun" Akeno said while handing me a cup of tea.

"I had an early night, just woke up late" I tried to justify myself.

"Did you get your contract last night Rane?" Rias asked me.

"Yes I did, when do I not may I ask Rias-Sempai?" I asked Rias back.

"That's true, Akeno another tea please" Rias said

"Hey Koneko-chan, can we go for a walk after school today?" I asked Koneko.

"Yes Rane-Kun" Koneko said as she sat down and started eating her sweets.

"Okay I will see you then, I will see everyone later" I said my goodbye's.

Went through class like normal but at first break I overheard the perverted trio talking mostly Matsuda and Motohama hating on Issei for getting a girlfriend. After school I went to the clubroom and picked Koneko up.

"Hey Koneko, how have you been, I haven't talked to you for a while" I asked Koneko while we were walking.

"I've been good Rane-kun, I have missed not being able to spend time with you" Koneko replied.

"That's good I'm glad to hear you have been fine, and I'm sorry for being so busy lately, would you like some ice-cream?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm" Koneko replied with a big smile.

I went up to the ice-cream van and asked for to ice-cream, I then returned to Koneko.

"Here you go Koneko, one strawberry ice-cream" I said while giving her the ice-cream I bought her.

"Thank you Rane-kun, what flavour you get?" She asked me.

"I got Vanilla, don't really like much others'" I said "Okay I will walk you home now, it is getting late and I need to head home soon" I finished with.

"Okay Rane-kun" Koneko replied.

As we were walking we saw Hyoudou Issei, talking to his girlfriend, we overheard he will be going on a date on Sunday. We continued until we reached where Koneko is living.

"Okay Koneko, here we are, I will report back to Sempai about what we saw, you can rest for the rest of the day, okay night, see you tomorrow" I said.

"Bye Rane-kun" Koneko said.

"Bye Koneko-chan" I said while looking back and seeing Koneko blush a little.

After I left Koneko I made my way back to Kuoh academy and entered the ORC, there I saw Akeno, and heard the shower running.

"Evening Akeno-Sempai, how long will Rias-sempai be?" I asked Akeno

"Ara ara, she won't be long" Akeno said.

"Okay, I will wait outside until you say I can come in" I said while walking out the door and hearing the water stop running.

"Who were you talking to Akeno?" Rias asked as she got out of the shower.

"Rane-kun is outside, he wanted to see you and said he will wait until you're done before coming back in" Akeno announced.

I could still here them talking while waiting on the other side of the door, until I heard Rias say I could come in. I walked in and took a seat.

"Rias-sempai, while I was with Koneko we saw Hyoudou Issei and his girlfriend talking, we overheard them talking about a date this Sunday, and I sensed that Hyoudou's girlfriend is a fallen angel for sure" I told them the events that happened.

"Interesting, I will send my familiar out to give him a magic circle while he is waiting for this fallen angel girl, just in case anything happens" Rias announced.

"Okay I will take my leave, I have something to do" I said while teleporting away.

Once I finished teleporting, I was in my flat I cooked dinner then had a shower, afterwards I went to bed.

* * *

_**How did everyone like chapter one, please review, favourite and follow until next time.**_

_**Rane-Lucifer out.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

_**Hello everyone Rane-Lucifer here with chapter 2, i hope you all enjoyed chapter one and enjoy this one to.**_

_**As always I don't own Highschool DxD or any of it's characters, I only own my OC.**_

* * *

**Issei POV:**

I was waiting out front of the train station waiting for Yuma for our date, when I got given a strange bit of paper by a girl wearing a cosplay of a devil, I thought it strange but as I was going to ask what this strange piece of paper was I heard Yuma calling out to me.

"Issei-kun" I heard a Yuma calling me.

"Good Morning, Yuma-chan" I greeted Yuma back.

"Sorry I am a bit late. Been waiting long?" Yuma asked.

"No, I have just arrived myself" I said while thinking I've always wanted to say that.

We walked through town, went in to various shops, mostly clothing shops, we were having fun, we decided to try on some clothes, mostly Yuma got some shirts and put them in front of me, I also found a couple to do it with, after a while Yuma found a cute little scrunchy on a table and I bought it for her. After we left the clothing store we went to a café that was close by. In the Café, Yuma ordered a sundae with various fruits, while I ordered a lime soft drink. While she was eating, I could see her oppai bouncing up and down.

"Is something wrong Issei-kun" Yuma asked me all of a sudden.

I freaked out and started to drink my drink really fast making me choke a little.

"Are you okay" Yuma asked while pulling a handkerchief.

After the Café we decided to go to the amusement park that was only open for the weekend, we went on the roller coaster, jumped into the bumper cars, we had fun or several other rides but to finish it off we got on to the Ferris wheel. We sat and enjoyed the view; once we got off we decided to leave. I was walking with Yuma and we had arrived at a park. In the park we walked close to the fountain.

"I sure had fun today with you Issei-kun" Yuma said happily.

"Yeah, it was the best day ever!" I said to Yuma.

While we walked closer to the fountain, I thought this would be my chance. I connected my hand to hers, while we continued walking. She then went ahead to the fountain and said something I couldn't quite understand.

"Listen Issei-kun, I'd like to commemorate our first date. Would you mind doing something for me?" Yuma asked so suddenly. At this moment I thought she was going to ask for a kiss.

"What is it you'd like Yuma-chan?" I asked hoping for it to be a kiss. What surprised me is what she said.

"Would you die for me?" Yuma had asked sounding a bit evil with a different voice as well, I couldn't understand her fully.

"Umm, Yuma-chan I didn't quite understand that, could you please say that again?" I asked.

Yuma walked up to my ear and whispered "Would you die for me?" I was dumbfounded by this, but right before my very eyes her clothes ripped apart, I could see her oppai, if only for a second after that she had clothes forming in to an outfit that looked like it was used for bondage, with black feather wings. I was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's been fun hanging around with you for this short period of time, playing along with your naïve and childish manner. I will treasure this cute little scrunchy you bought for me. And Now…" Yuma was saying until a bright red glow showed and she was holding something.

"Yuma-chan" I said trying to figure out what was happening.

"Time to die" Yuma said abruptly.

In a matter of seconds the object that formed through the bright light had stabbed me, when I noticed it, its shape was like a spear that was so bright, she then pulled it out of my stomach and my blood was gushing out rapidly.

"I'm so sorry, but you were too great a risk factor to us, so I had to dispose of you as soon as possible. If you must blame someone, blame god for having put that sacred gear within you." Yuma had said, while I was trying to figure out what she said. Sac what, exactly? I thought while I coughed up blood and started to fall backwards.

"Thanks for the fond memories" Yuma said before she started flying away.

As I was dying, I was wondering if any of this was real, if I was really dying in some two-bit park, over something I don't even understand at all. If you had to kill me, why couldn't it be after letting me squeeze your boobs? I only got a quick glance at them, but you had some nice boobs, Yuma-chan.

Absolutely scarlet… red… the same as her hair… red… Her hair is even more crimson than strawberry blond… Just like the colour running down my hand… What am I saying? I'm just about to die, here… It's no use. Damn. I can't even move anymore. Damn it. Why do I have to die in such a preposterous way?

Ah, I have to say, I've lived a really shallow life. Next time around, I… I…

Rias, huh? With that Pretty red hair? If I'm going to die anyway, I wish it was nestled in her beautiful bosom…

A red glow appeared and a circle appeared in the sky that grew and grew until a woman with crimson red hair appeared.

"You're the one who summoned me, right?" The mysterious woman with crimson red hair said.

W-who is it; I can't see them besides the crimson hair.

"Since you're dying anyway, I will take you in." The crimson haired woman said, as black bat like wings appeared, I only thought 'Again with the wings…?' "You will live your life… for my sake" The crimson haired woman finished with.

"Wake up, or I'll kill you" My alarm clock went off.

"I'm so tired… This thing gives me the strangest dreams…" I thought out loud.

Once I arrived at school I asked my friends about Yuma-chan.

"Are you guys really sure you don't remember Yuma-chan? I asked them.

"I told you, we don't know anything about her." Matsuda said.

"I'll say it again; you never introduced her to us, and you can't possibly have a girlfriend" Motohama announced.

"How can that be?! Her email address is right… It's gone. Yuma's phone number and address have both… …vanished" I said, then I noticed Rias Gremory walking down the stairs, and I thought she was looking at me, I heard other girls fan girling after her.

"Yeah, she's a beauty, all right." Matsuda said.

Mm-hmm. There's something about her unapproachable elegance" Motohama said.

"Maybe you've gotten so hopped up on porno fantasies that it's messing with your mind." Matsuda said.

"Don't lump me in with you! I know what happened!" I countered.

"Whatever, just come by my place today. How about we all get together and watch my treasured collection… … of DVD porn" Matsuda said.

Some girls that walked by just said "Ew, it's those guys." "Nothing but filth on their minds." "What a bunch of lowlifes and Perverts."

"Or rather, I've gotten the latest Gentleman's Disc release." Matsuda Finished with.

"Oh, that's fantastic! Issei, that will make for some real eroticism, unlike your immature fantasies." Motohama said.

"Was that…?" I started

After school we went to Matsuda's house.

"Oh, this is Momo's latest video, _Kaben Rider Pinky!_" Motohama said really excited.

"Hm-hm, I had to jump through a few hoops to get this." Matsuda proudly announced.

'This is strange, all right'. I thought. 'How is it possible for several days' worth of memories to be a dream?' as I was thinking I was interrupted by Matsuda.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, Issei? You're a Momozono Momo fan, right?" Matsuda was asking.

"I know! Let's turn off the lights to create a more dramatic mood." Motohama said. As he got up and turned the lights off.

"Oh, so much better" Matsuda announced.

"I know" Motohama agreed with Matsuda.

"Hey there not off" I said.

Huh? What'd you say?" Motohama Asked me.

"The lights in the room aren't off." I replied.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Matsuda asked.

'No, I'm wrong. The lights are off. I don't sense any light, but I see it I can see it.' I thought.

"Sorry… I'm going home." I said as I got up.

"Hey, are you feeling all right?" Matsuda asked me.

As I was walking home, it was a bit dark but I could still see clearly.

"Sure enough, I can see even clearer than during the day." I thought out loud. "What's more, for some reason, it feels like I'm brimming with power." I kept thinking out loud until I heard a noise.

"No! No! Buy it! Buy it!" A little girl said to her mother.

"If you keep acting spoiled, I'll leave you here" The mother said to her daughter.

"How can I hear them, this far away?" I said out loud.

I started running while thinking about what was going on with my body, and that my body was acting really weird. I eventually reached the fountain in the park. The same park I visited when I was on my date with Yuma-chan. I really don't want to believe it was all a dream. While thinking this I could sense a familiar and dark aura. I saw a man walking towards me.

"Well, this is unfortunate." The man said. "Here I am, running into someone like you in this provincial town." He continued.

W-what is this? I can't stop shaking." I thought.

I went to take a step back, but I leapt back a lot further than humanly possible.

"I just meant to back up a little bit." I thought out loud.

"Shrinking away, are you?" The man asked.

|I don't get what's going on!" I said while starting to run away. "Feathers" I said while running away when feathers were falling from the sky. "Yuma-chan!" I asked. But when I looked up, it was the man flying above me with black feathered wings. He quickly got in front of me and stopped me from running.

"This is why I can't abide lower-class beings." The man said.

"Is this another dream?" I pondered out loud.

"Hmph, your master and friends are nowhere around. Nor are you showing any signs of disappearing, nor are any magic circles being deployed. My analysis of the situation is that you are a "Stray". The man said while summoning a spear that looked like it was made out of light. "In which case, killing you will create no problems." The man continued.

'Is this another dream? I'd far rather have the pretty girl over this man!' I thought while running away. Then I felt something pierce through my back and straight out my stomach. "Ee-yow!" I cried out. "This hurts like a bitch! It didn't hurt like this when Yuma attacked me." I tried to remove the spear but it burnt my hand.

"It hurts, right? Light is like a deadly poison to you kind." The man said calmly. "I thought I had finished you off, but you're surprisingly tough." The man continued. "Don't worry; I'll put you out of your misery right now." He said strongly.

'I'm done for! Somebody, help me!' I thought.

A wave of destructive magic came from behind me and hit the man's light spear out from his hand.

"Was that you're doing? No, I suppose it wasn't." The man said.

A flashing red circle appeared close to me and someone appeared from it.

"You keep your hands off of him." The mysterious person said.

"That red hair… It's Rias-sempai" I said before fainting.

Who do you think you are?" The man Asked.

The man threw his light spear and when it got close to Hitting Rias, someone came down from the sky and deflected it.

"Why, you" The man decided to charge this time but was abruptly stopped when thunder came crashing down from the sky and someone else appeared.

"Red Hair… I see, you're from the house of Gremory." The man said.

"I'm Rias Gremory. How are you, my good fallen angel?" Rias asked the man now being called a fallen angel.

"Well, well, imagine, this town being under the control of the next head of the Gremory family. Is he one of your household?" The fallen angel asked Rias.

"Bring any harm to him and you will get no mercy." Rias announced.

"Well, my apologies for what happened today. But you shouldn't let your servants run lose like that. Someone like me might hunt him while out taking a walk." The fallen angel said.

"I appreciate the advice. And for my part, next time, if anything like this happens, I will not hesitate to start something. Bear that in mind." Rias said sharply.

"I could say the exact same thing to you, next head of the House of Gremory. My name is Dohnaseek. I pray that we never see each other again." The fallen angel now named Dohnaseek said as left disappeared in the night.

"That was careless. Who would have thought he would come into contact with a fallen angel?" Rias said.

"He'll die unless we do something" Koneko said.

"I won't let him die. After all this boy is my…" Rias said.

My alarm clock went off like usual. "Ah, I'm so tired. Another weird dream. Why is this happening, night after night…?" "Huh? Why am I naked? Where are my underpants?" I was thinking out loud.

As I was looking for my clothes, I looked under my blanket and say bare boobs, and fell out of bed due to shock. "No… Way…! Rias-sempai?!" I said, causing Rias to wake up.

"It's morning?" Rias said before yawning.

"Oppai" I exclaimed.

"Good Morning" Rias said.

"U-Uh, How come… Rias, why are… I mean, I'm dreaming. Yeah, I'm still dreaming." I said shocked.

"This is real. And so is everything else you experienced. I am Rias Gremory, a devil." Rias said suddenly.

"A-a devil…?" I said

"I am also your master. Nice to meet you, Hyoudou Issei." Rias exclaimed.

* * *

**_So that's chapter 2, please review, fav and follow. I hope to see you all again soon for the third installment of DxD The Different Story._**

**_Rane-Lucifer out._**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm living as a devil now

_**So Rane-Lucifer here, with chapter 3, I'm sorry I didn't update last week when i was hoping to, so i will make it up to you guys, by posting hopefully two more chapters this week.**_

_**Review Corner:  
From RonnieK23 - Thanks for the review, I have already planned on how to unveil who my OC belongs to. I hopefully will have it in one of the chapters this week or next.**_

_**From Currahee506 - Thanks for the review, Here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy.**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I don't own Highschool DxD or any of it's characters, i only own my OC.**_

_**And off to the Chapter.**_

* * *

**Issei POV:**

As I wake up to turn off my alarm clock, I start getting up, and my blanket falls off me, and I notice I have no clothes on. I start looking for my clothes, lifting up the blanket when I noticed some oppai.

"Oppai" I exclaimed when I lifted my blanket up to see bare oppai in my face. As I continued looking I saw that it was Rias-sempai. "Why is Rias-sempai here, why am I naked" I questioned, then I noticed that she was starting to wake up.

"Morning" Rias had said to me not even caring about us being naked.

"Morning Sempai" I said back while covering myself, and Rias not even caring that her breasts are exposed for me to see. I then heard my mother walking up the stairs to wake me up.

"Issei wake up, if you don't you'll be late" Mrs. Hyoudou said out loud.

"I'm up, just don't come in" I yelled to my mother but she kept walking upstairs. I panicked and tried to cover Rias-Sempai and myself before we got seen then my mother walked in as I had just covered Rias up and was in an awkward position.

"Hurry up or you'll be late" She said before rushing out the door and saying something to my father. I sighed and looked at Rias again and she was sitting up.

"Hello Issei, I'm Rias Gremory a devil, and you are my servant" Rias said surprising me and making me really confused. Rias a devil, me her servant, what is going on.

"Devil?" I said trying to get some answers but got none.

She got up and her breasts jiggled. "Oppai" I said forgetting everything that was said a minute ago.

"You can look if you want" Rias said. I never thought those words existed together. I then saw Rias putting her clothes on.

"Why are we naked?" I asked.

"I can't sleep with clothes on and how is your wound?" Rias asked me making me remember that I got stabbed last night.

"It is fine, I didn't remember being stabbed though" I announced, Rias seemed pleased.

After a bit we were walking to school and all the students was asking why Rias was walking with me, I didn't care, I was walking with the most popular girl in school. We soon arrived into the school building.

"I will send someone to get you after school" Rias said.

I couldn't say anything as she walked away and I was hit behind by one of my friends.

* * *

**Rane POV:**

"So he is the one" Sona asked.

"Morning Sona" Rias replied.

"You don't normally make anyone a servant without reason" Sona had said.

"He makes me feel like I have a little brother" Rias said.

"So you actually made him into a servant. How many pieces did he take?" I asked.

"Morning Rane-kun, didn't notice you there, and for your question he took my 8 pawn pieces" Rias said.

"So he took all 8, interesting I wonder why" I pondered out loud.

"Rane-kun can I ask a favor of you?" Rias asked me.

"If you want me to bring him to the clubroom after school has finished, then okay but only once" I told Rias "Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to, so I must say my good bye to you for a bit Rias-sempai, I will see you in the SCR Sona-Sempai" I said while walking away.

"Bye Rane-kun and thank you" Rias said.

"I'll take my leave as well, I got some SC work to do, bye Rias" Sona said to Rias as she walked off.

"Bye Sona" Rias said.

I was sitting at the Student Council Room's President Chair doing Sona-Sempai's paperwork for the clubs, when Sona walked in and looked at me in surprise.

"Why are you here Rane-kun, I thought you said you had some business to attend to?" Sona asked.

"This is the business I was attending to, I thought if I would do the paperwork this time, it would give you a bit of a break" I replied while continuing with the paperwork.

"That's very thoughtful of you, but I have to do it myself" She said back kindly then sternly.

"Just remember who has helped you out the most in the Council, and I have done this for you before" I replied serious but jokingly at the same time.

"Don't try to get a one up on me, I will give you punishment" Sona replied sternly trying not to show her frustration.

"But I haven't done anything wrong. Why would you punish me for helping you" I stated back.

"It's my job and my job alone" Sona said loudly almost yelling.

"What about Tsubaki-Sempai?" I asked jokingly.

"Don't try to bring her into this" Sona said back harshly.

"Oh, okay, how about this, I help you, and we leave it at that" I suggested making Sona get madder.

"Don't try to get off the hook Rane" Sona said furiously.

"You are really cute when you get angry, did you know that Sona-Chan" I said making Sona blush slightly.

"Were you making me mad on purpose?" Sona asked.

"You caught me, couldn't get it past you" I replied non-chalantly.

"I will give you punishment, for making me angry Rane" Sona had said looking evil.

*Knock Knock* was heard on the door when Saji had opened it.

"Morning Saji" I said trying to get Sona to calm down in front of her servant.

"Ah morning Rane, didn't think I would see you in here so early and morning Kaichou" Saji greeted me and Sona.

"Morning Saji" Sona said with her normal expression back on.

"What brings you here this morning Saji?" I ask.

"I came to see if Kaichou needed my hand with anything today" Saji replied.

"I don't have any jobs for you today Saji, I will see you after school" Sona said then continued with "I'm taking my leave" she finished with.

"Bye Kaichou" I said.

"See you later Kaichou" Saji said right before Sona closed the door.

"That's another point to me" I said.

"What's that supposed to mean Rane?" Saji asked me.

"Kaichou was getting frustrated at me for winning in an argument we were having, it was hilarious" I replied trying not to laugh.

"Were you making fun of Kaichou again Rane?" Saji asked me.

"I can't help it Saji, she is so easy to get angry when you joke around, and she is cute when she is angry" I replied.

"Really, she is cute when she is angry, maybe that will be my way to get out of trouble" Saji thought out loud.

"That wouldn't work Saji, now I will be busy after school today, so I need to get this work done before hand" I said resuming the paperwork at hand.

"Okay, I will leave you with that then Rane" Saji said before he left.

As I was doing the paperwork, the bell to start the school rang; I didn't get up because I needed to finish the work. After about an hour I finished the work and went to class. The teacher asked me where I was, I just answered back with some student council work.

* * *

**Issei POV:**

So I waited and no one has come for me, the girls are so noisy, trying to talk to Rane Tsukishima, who is never in class.

"Excuse me ladies, I have an errand to do" Rane said to all the girls around him as he got up.

"Hmm pretty boy getting all the girls, he can go die, as all I care" I said softly. When I noticed him walking towards me. "What you want?" I asked him.

"I'm here on an errand from lady Gremory, please follow me" He said making me confused.

"So you're a" Before I could finish he interrupted me.

"Just follow me and keep quiet" He said back.

We walked towards the old school building while ignoring all the words from the girls, saying mean things about me. We eventually reached the old school building and we entered, it didn't look any different to the main building only smaller, we went up some stairs to the 2nd floor, where we walked until we hit a door, when Rane stopped and knocked on it.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, i hope to see you all here again next chapter. Please Review, Follow and Favourite.**_

_**Rane-Lucifer Out.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Life as a Devil

**Rane-Lucifer here with chapter 4, it might be a bit short but I thought I would upload it at this point, hopefully I will have another chapter up in a day or two.**

**Review Corner:**

**First one is from qweenashleyfox (Hope I spelled your name right) Thanks for the review, and I will reveal who my OC ends up with soon. **

**That's it for the Reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dxd nor any of it's characters, I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Issei POV:**

I woke up and turned my alarm off like usual today; I got ready for school and then ate breakfast. After that I started heading to school, while walking I saw a cute girl, then she fell over and I saw her white underwear. I wanted to look more, but I thought I should be a good citizen, so I decided to help her.

"Do you need a hand miss?" I asked her.

"I'm fine" The girl who looks like a nun said.

I picked up her clothes that fell out of her suitcase, and handed the suitcase to her.

"Thank you" She said, while smiling at me.

"Are you lost at all?" I asked.

"I'm looking for the church here, I was recently transferred and don't know where the church is" She answered honestly.

"I've lived here my entire life, I can show you where the church is" I offered.

"Thank you, my name is Asia, Asia Argento" She told me her name while saying thanks.

"I'm Issei and no problem" I replied by telling her my name. "Okay this way then"

After walking and talking with Asia for a while, we eventually arrived to the church, I was getting a weird vibe from the church but I just waved it off.

"So here we are" I said while gesturing towards the church.

"Thank you very much Issei-kun, I hope we meet again" Asia said before walking inside.

"No problem, and I hope so too" I said back while walking away.

As I left Asia at the church I started to walk to school, I arrived late at school but I didn't care, I helped someone out. After school I headed to the club room, once there I told Buchou what I felt.

"Never go near a church, they are the territory of the enemy, and they are holy places, places where we devils can't go" Rias-Sempai had told me.

"Okay Buchou, I never knew, I will never go near a church again" I told Buchou.

"Good, now today Koneko has two clients and they are over lapping with each other so I'd like you to take the second job" Sempai said.

"Thank you very much" Koneko said while bowing her head.

"Ahh, no problem" I said back.

I got the Gremory family crest put on my hand and was told I can jump with the Gremory family magic circles. I was ready to take my first step into becoming a harem king. The magic circle was activating and I was engulfed in blight light, then it disappeared, and I was still in the club room, then I was told I couldn't make the jump quite yet. So here I am riding my bike to the client. What kind of devil has to ride a bike to their client? Once I arrived at the client's house, I knocked on the door.

"Hello Gremory devil that you summoned is here" I announced.

The client opened the door and asked me what kind of devil knocks on someone's door?

"I'm new and I can't teleport using the magic circles yet" I answered.

"Come on in then, I can't have you crying out here and attracting attention" The client said and offered me to come inside.

I took his offer and went inside. "Thank you" I said.

"Okay what kind of abilities do you have?" He asked me.

"May I ask what kind of abilities Koneko has?" I asked.

"Koneko cosplays and sweeps me off my feet and cradles me to sleep" He said.

"Those aren't special powers of a devil" I said a bit louder than normal.

"Okay, so show me your powers" he said.

Okay here we go. "Dragon shot" I yelled while pushing my fist into the air.

"Hmm Drag-so-ball" The client said out loud, "You're generation must of caught it in its re-runs, but my generation caught it on its original screening" He finished

We had a conversation about Drag-so-ball, after a while, we started to regale and it went on until late, when I had to leave. After I left I rode back to the club room, while on my way back I felt disappointed I didn't get the contract. When I almost got back I felt the same eerie feeling back when the last fallen angel.

"I thought she killed you" A woman said while walking closer to me.

I jumped off my bike and tried to summon my sacred gear but I was having trouble, the fallen angel chucked a light spear at me, I dodged it and the Gremory symbol appeared on my hand.

"So you're the one Dohnaseek mistook as a stray, even more of a reason to kill you" the fallen angel said.

Believe in something and make it my power after a tiny bit, I finally summoned my sacred gear.

"Sacred gear" The fallen angel said, "I'd kill you but I should report this back, remember my name, it is Kalawarnar, don't forget me" She said before she disappeared.

I finally got back to the club room and Buchou was angry at me for not getting the contract, happy for me to awaken my sacred gear, and glad that I am safe.

* * *

**Rane POV:**

"So you awakened your sacred gear" I said surprising Issei.

"How long have you been here for" Issei asked

"I've been here all day, I didn't have a client to attend to today, now that is interesting, it looks like the 'twice critical' sacred gear" I said back.

"Twice critical?" Issei asked questioningly.

"Twice critical doubles the wielders powers" Rias said.

"It doubles my powers" Issei said as he was in deep thought.

"I'm going, I don't need to be here any longer and I got a meeting to attend to" I said before disappearing into a different magic circle.

"Buchou wasn't that a different magic circle to your one?" Issei asked Rias.

* * *

**Issei POV:**

"Yes it was" Rias said.

"Why isn't he using your magic circle?" I asked

"He has his own magic circle, he only uses mine when it is for a job of the Gremory family" Rias said.

"But how does he have a different one?" I asked but got no answer.

"Okay good job today everyone, you can all go home now" Rias said and everyone left, so I decided to leave and head home.

* * *

**Rane POV:**

As I showed up in my personal magic circle, I saw a man sitting at a wharf fishing.

"You called me Azazel" I said while walking towards the wharf.

"So you came, take a seat and join me in fishing" Azazel said to me.

"I will take a seat but I won't fish though, thanks for the offer, so what is the meaning to this meeting?" I asked Azazel.

"Such a buzz kill, I just wanted someone to fish with and talk to" Azazel replied.

"I'll talk but not fish, So what did you want to talk about?" I asked

"Your artificial sacred gear, how is it working?" Azazel asked.

"Tia is fine, I haven't tried using her in a proper fight yet, only in training, so I can't tell you anything for real yet, but I believe I will be able to soon, a important match should be coming up soon" I told Azazel.

"And why would you say that Rane?" Azazel asked me.

"I have my reasons Azazel, now how is your research going" I asked.

"Great, Fafnir is turning out well, I think he still use some more work, but he will eventually work out" Azazel replied back.

"That's good to hear" I said back.

We sat and talked for a while before I got an urgent message that I had to respond to. So I said my goodbyes to Azazel and teleported away. Once I appeared from my magic circle I was in my penthouse, I went upstairs out of my underground storage. Once I arrived upstairs I saw Sona sitting in my Lounge Room, reading one of my books.

"Hello Sona-chan, didn't expect to see you here tonight, what was the meaning of this?" I asked Sona.

"Rane I'd like to ask you about why you chose to become a servant" Sona asked all of the sudden.

"Okay, I honestly thought you would ask earlier, but I wanted you to bring it up" I replied.

"I wanted to ask, but I was worried about what you might say" Sona said a bit softly but loud enough for me to hear.

"Okay, I might leave some details out, because I don't want to dwell on some memories too much, but I will give you as much information as I can Sona-chan" I said.

"I understand, tell me as much as you're comfortable with" Sona said

"Okay, I introduced myself as Rane Tsukishima, but my real name is Rane…"

* * *

**That's it for chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy it, and i wanted to make it a cliffhanger, so I could get you all pumped up the next chapter.**

**As always, please review favourite and follow.**

**Rane-Lucifer Out.**


	5. Update

_**Sorry to everyone who thought this was a chapter, I found a mistake I made in chapter 4, so I fixed it. If anyone noticed it, Sorry my bad. I hopefully will have next chapter up today or tomorrow.**_


	6. Chapter 5: The First Encounter

_**Rane-Lucifer here with Chapter 5, I didn't think of a proper name for this chapter so it isn't as good as it could be.**_

_**Review corner:**_

_**First one is from Currahee506 - thanks for another review, and yes, decided to add that part in.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dxd nor any of it's characters, I only own my OC.**_

* * *

**Issei POV:**

My alarm woke me up like normal today, and I turned it off like usual. I got up and got ready for school after I had a shower, then had some toast while walking to school, once I arrived I saw Rane and Student council president Souna Shitori walking together, I wonder why he is walking with her, when he is in the ORC with Buchou. I saw my friends Motohama and Matsuda in at the lockers; we headed towards class as the bell went, I saw Rane say his goodbyes to Souna while walking into class, as I sat down the class was about to start.

After class I went straight to the clubroom, when I arrived I was surprised not to see Rane in, I had hoped to ask him about earlier. After about a couple of minutes of talking, Rane finally showed up.

"Sorry I am late, I had some business to attend to" Rane said and bowed to Rias.

"Not at all, we were waiting for you anyway" Rias said back.

"Okay, I will take a seat and listen" Rane said back while walking and sitting next to Koneko.

"Okay since everyone is here, I have an announcement to make" Rias started.

I sat and listened in, getting ready for anything.

"There has been fallen angel activity in Kuoh city; they haven't bothered us, besides when attacking Issei, Thinking he was a stray. We will not be confronting them unless they take action upon us" Rias finished with.

"Okay so I have no reason to attack them then" Rane said.

"Yes, Now Issei, I'd like you to take another client today, Koneko has another over lapping one" Rias said.

"Yes Buchou" I said.

"I'll go with you as well, make sure you don't mess this one up" Rane said.

"I wanted to talk to you, so we can talk on the way" I said back glad Rane offered to help me with this one.

"Thank you Rane-kun for offering" Rias said.

"Okay, we should go now, Akeno-Sempai can you set up the magic circle please" I asked Akeno.

"Ara ara, coming right up" Akeno said back as she started setting the magic circle up.

"But I can't use the magic circles" I said to Rane.

"You can if you have someone else with you" Rane told me.

"The magic circle is ready" Akeno said.

"Thank you Akeno-Sempai, Let's go Issei" Rane said to me.

"Okay" I said back.

As we got in the magic circle, the blight light engulfed us and we had teleported, when I looked around we were in front of the client's house.

"That's weird, we are outside, we should of teleported inside. Let's knock then enter Issei" Rane said so I knocked on the door.

"Gremory devil that you summoned is here, coming inside" I said as Rane walked in behind me. As I walked through the door I felt something weird.

"Careful, I sense a barrier, maybe the client or someone else, be ready for anything" Rane said making me be on guard.

"They sure set up the mood didn't they?" I asked Rane.

"Yes, but it is weird, they would of normally greeted us by now" Rane said "I'll go first and greet whoever is inside" Rane finished off with as he stepped in front of me.

"Okay go ahead" I told Rane.

"Hello Gremory Devil here, you summoned us" Rane said out loud.

We walked into the dimly lit room and I stepped on something wet, I looked and saw it was blood, I was about to tell Rane but he was busy eyeing something off, I turned and had a look, it was a guy sitting on the lounge.

"Did you do this" I asked the man.

"I sure did, he turned to the devils, so he had gave up on living as a human so I killed him" The man said.

"I'd take it you're an exorcist?" Rane asked the man.

"Names Freed Sellzen, and I'm an exorcist for the church, I hunt and kill anyone who has betrayed god and fell to the devils, while I kill devils" The exorcist now named Freed said.

"I'm Rane Tsukishima, nice to meet you" Rane had offered his name.

"I don't need to know your shitty name, you won't be alive long enough for me to remember you" Freed said really psychotic like, as he pulled out a gun and a hilt of a sword.

"So rude, looks like I have to deal with a exorcist, now by the looks that is a gun with holy bullets and a light sword am I right?" Rane asked.

"Shitty little devil is smart" Freed said as a beam of light shot from the sword hilt. "Now I'm going to kill you" He finished with as he charged at Rane.

Rane had easily dodged his attack as a sword appeared from a dimensional portal next to him.

"I think I can play with you for a little bit, little exorcist" Rane taunted as he clashed blades with Freed.

They charged at each other, I summoned my sacred gear and charged at Freed when he was open but he dodged and shot me, the bullet hit and it stung a lot.

"Stay back Issei, you are not ready to fight a stray exorcist" Rane said.

"Oh so shitty devil figured out I was a stray exorcist, you won't be alive to find out my masters" Freed said as he charged Rane again and tried shooting him, Rane kept blocking him and dodging the bullets.

"Is that all, little exorcist" Rane kept taunting Freed.

"I'll fucking kill you, you shitty devil" Freed said while shooting more bullets and swinging more violently.

"Time for me to step my game up" Rane said as he kept dodging all of Freed's attacks, then water started to swell around his left hand, and then he shot the water at Freed.

Freed Dodged the water attack. "Wow shitty little devil knows magic" Freed said.

"Stop this, my master will be here any second, and you won't stand a chance" Rane said. I was getting confused at this.

As he said that a magic circle appeared and Buchou appeared, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Asia, and was confused; Kiba picked me up and took me to the magic circle.

"Go now, I can sense some fallen angels on their way here now, I will hold him off as you can get away" Rane said to Buchou.

"I'm not letting any of you shitty devils to get away" Freed said as he charged at Buchou.

"I won't let you get any closer than this" Rane said as he made a magical water wall.

**Rane POV:**

"Leave now, before the fallen angels arrive, I will hold them off, then I will return" I said as Rias started teleporting away with the rest of her servants.

"OH, shitty little devils got away, I'm going to have to kill you now" Freed said psychotically.

"Sorry but you won't break my water wall, and I have to say my good byes as well. Bye bye Mr. Exorcist" I said to Freed as I started to teleport away using my magic circle.

After finishing teleporting, I ended up in the club room, where I saw Rias hugging and talking to Issei, so I decided to have a talk with Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, how is Issei's leg?" I asked Kiba.

"Hey Rane, it just needs to heal but it will be fine" Kiba said.

"Okay, he was an idiot and tried to fight when he wasn't ready to" I said back to Kiba.

"You were meant to look out for him weren't you?" Kiba asked.

"I was and I did, he decided to try help me and attack the exorcist and got himself wounded. He didn't have any information on light weapons so I won't blame him for charging in" I said back to Kiba.

"Okay understandable, but you know how Buchou will be" Kiba said.

"I know, I don't think I am needed here, I will take my leave. Bye Kiba" I said to Kiba as I charged up my magic circle and teleported away.

Once I finished teleporting, I was in my underground storage; I went upstairs and saw Sona reading a book in front of the fire place. I decided to grab a drink before joining her.

"Evening Sona-chan, which book is it tonight?" I asked Sona.

"Evening Rane-kun, just reading about the underworld history" Sona replied back to me.

"Ahh, okay. History on the 72 pillars or just general history" I asked Sona.

"Just general history of the underworld. I didn't know you had books on the clans of the 72 pillars" Sona said intrigued.

"I'll show you where they are if you'd like?" I asked Sona.

"I'd love that, could you show me once I finish this book?" Sona asked me.

"Yes I will" I said back to Sona.

I was sitting and waiting for Sona to finish reading while I got up and got another drink and offered Sona a drink but she declined it. After about ten minutes Sona finished reading and asked me if I could show her where the books were. I took her upstairs to my library and move a bookshelf to show a hidden door, I in-putted the code to unlock the door, and told Sona the code for her to use when ever she wanted to.

"This is my father's personal library, it has books on all known religions, a section each, and a section for every single clan of the 72 pillars. Some are missing books, as I am trying to repair them, and re write them into new books, or some were too damaged too be retrieved. As for the back room, down there, I'd like to ask if you could not enter there" I told Sona about my father's personal library and contents.

"May I ask why I can't enter that room?" Sona inquired.

"it has books that are not meant to be read by anyone for certain reasons, and it is where I do my book work on retrieving the ancient books here" I said back.

"Okay, I will accept your answer" Sona said.

"Take up a book to read, I'm going to have a shower, then I will come back to talk for longer, can you make sure none of the books in this library leave here please?" I asked Sona.

"I won't take any of the books out, and I will see you in a tiny bit" Sona said as I walked out to have my shower.

After my shower I got changed into some casual wear, and went and grabbed a drink from the kitchen and got one for Sona as well. Once I entered my father's library I gave Sona her drink and sat on a chair across from her in front of the fireplace.

"Here you go Sona" I said as I gave her the drink, I noticed Sona had blushed a tiny bit when I didn't add the suffix to her name.

"Thank you Rane-kun, may ask about how your father was?" Sona asked.

"He was a nice man. I like not to talk about him, I don't to bring back the memories of his death" I said while hanging my head down with a sad expression just hitting my face.

"I will respect your wishes Rane-kun, if you need to talk to anyone about it, I'm here for you, I will listen to everything you have to say" Sona comforted me.

"Thank you Sona, can you stay here for a minute, I want to go get a book for you" I said to Sona.

"Okay I will wait here and continue ready" Sona said.

As I walked into the back room, I looked through the piles of books, and eventually found the one I was looking for on top of a pile on the desk. I walked back out and closed the door.

"Here you go Sona" I said as I passed her a black book with no name on it.

"Thank you Rane-Kun" Sona thanked me.

"You can take that book with you and read it at your own leisure, and I'd like to ask that you don't bring anyone else in here please" I asked Sona.

"I will honour that request of yours Rane-kun, and you should know I wouldn't bring anyone here unless you said they could be here" Sona said back.

"If you want you can stay here for the night as well, I have a spare room you could use" I said to Sona.

"Thank you but I have to be at home tonight, thank you for the offer" Sona said.

After sitting and talking for a tiny bit, Sona finished the book she was on before she got up, and said she should be heading back.

"I should be going home now, thank you for letting read some of the books in here. I'll see you tomorrow Rane-kun" Sona said.

"Okay, I get the magic circle ready for you" I said as I got the Sitri's signature a=magic circle ready for use. "Okay it is ready. Bye Sona-chan, see you tomorrow" I said my good bye as Sona teleported away.

Once Sona had finished teleporting away, I decided to tidy up the library before going to make dinner. After finishing off dinner I decided to go top bed.

* * *

**_So this is chapter 5, hope you all enjoyed, and sorry to anyone who was hoping for details on my OC. I will be revealing that information in a later chapter, but Sona knows the truth._**

**_The usual. Please review, Favourite and follow._**

**_Rane-Lucifer out._**


	7. Chapter 6: Explaining the Evil Pieces

_**Rane-Lucifer here with chapter 6, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it is one of my longest chapters so far.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dxd nor any of it's characters, I only own my OC.**_

* * *

**Issei POV:**

I was waiting for everyone to show up at the club room, currently there was Koneko, Kiba and Akeno, I was sitting on the same lounge as Kiba, thinking about why Buchou was so late today, after waiting for a little bit, Buchou walked in with Rane following suit. Rane had taken walked with Buchou to her desk and stood next to her desk while we waited for the announcement of today's activities.

"Okay everyone, we have a stray to fight today" Buchou said making me confused about what a stray was.

"Umm Buchou, what is a stray?" I asked confused as what this stray thing was that we had to fight.

"A stray is a devil servant who has either killed and abandoned their master or just abandoned them, so today we got ordered to kill a stray devil who has killed their master" Rane had explained to me what a stray was.

"Thank you Rane for explaining. Now Akeno can you set up the magic circle, these are the coordinates" Buchou said while handing a piece of paper to Akeno who looked at it and set up the teleportation circle.

"Now Issei, Rias-sempai and I discussed this while walking here, we want you to stay back and learn how devils fight" Rane said to me.

"What no, I want to help too" I outbursted at Rane.

"Issei, you need to know how we devils fight and the evil piece system" Buchou said.

"What's this evil piece system?" I asked Buchou.

"The evil piece system is how a devil can reincarnate a human or creature to being a devil; it is how you were brought back from being killed. Also, the evil piece system works like chess, the leader of a peerage is the king, in here Rias-sempai is the king, and then it goes Queen, Bishop, Knight, Rook and finally Pawn. Akeno-Sempai is the queen, the bishop is on a job and currently busy, you will meet them eventually. Kiba is our knight and Koneko is a Rook" Rane was explaining the evil piece system like he knew about everything for it.

"The evil piece system makes it possible for Rating games to happen, and a rating game is like a tournament of two peerage's, it could be just a plain fight, it could be something intelligent, as a king you need to know everything you can. Rating games work like chess, Pawn can promote to any other piece from Rook to Queen, while if the king is taken out, the game is finished" Buchou finished explaining some of this evil piece system and about this games.

"Umm Buchou what piece am I?" I asked Buchou wondering what piece I am.

"You are my pawn" Buchou said and got me really sad. I'm a lowly pawn, a foot soldier, a sacrificial piece.

"Okay the magic circle is ready Buchou" Akeno announced.

"Okay lets go" Buchou said and everyone stood in the magic circle, and eventually we teleported away.

Once the Light from the magic circle dimmed down, we ended up outside a warehouse.

"Okay everyone, this is a demonstration to Issei to show him how the evil pieces work" Buchou said and everyone said yes and got ready.

We walked into the warehouse and heard a noise, I eventually saw a chick in mid-air floating and getting closer, but all I could think about was her Oppai, they were just there is plain sight not being covered, everyone else didn't seem to care.

"Stray devil Wiser, you are hereby punished for the crimes of killing your master" Buchou said.

"Issei, stray devils are normally monsters, so don't be surprised if she isn't… How do I put it for you… hmm… normal" Rane had said to me, trying to get me angry. It worked I was angry at him for making it seem like I was stupid.

"Such a nice smell you all have especially you, which I presume is the master" The stray devil said. I was getting freaked out at what she was saying and how her voice was.

As I was getting over how creeping she sounded, I started to see her body show in the light more, she didn't look normal, like Rane said, she looked like a monster.

"I'll eat all of you" Wiser said as she started coming closer to us.

"Kiba, you're up first" Buchou said and Kiba went ahead.

He moved so fast I couldn't even see him, all I saw was one of Viser's monster arms fall on the ground as if it was cut off.

"Kiba is the knight, and as a knight he has enhanced speed and excellent marksmanship in sword wielding" Rane said explaining the Knight's role.

"Koneko, it is your turn now" Buchou said and Koneko walked straight to the stray devil, where Viser's monster half opened its chest and a mouth appeared.

"Look out Koneko" I yelled trying to warn Koneko, but it was too late she was swallowed by the mouth.

"Koneko's piece is the Rook, it gives her enhanced strength and enhanced defence" Rane said and all I could see was Viser's mouth open slowly and Koneko appeared undamaged except for her clothes, then she broke the teeth and flipped the monstrous body over.

"I'll go next" Rane said.

"Okay Rane, I give you permission for the promotion" Buchou said to Rane, I was wondering why he needed permission for a promotion until I realised a pawn can promote to another piece, so I figured out Rane is a pawn, same as me.

"Thank you Sempai. Vanguard piece promotion 'Bishop'" Rane had said, as water started to swell around his hands furiously.

"As Rane can promote, he will show you what the bishop can do. A bishop has enhanced magical powers, and is more focused on using magic, they can also have healing magic" Buchou explained the bishop's role.

"Now, now Viser keep still, I don't want to kill you yet" Rane said get a bit sadistic.

Rane kept on shooting water at Viser, not hitting any vital spots and then he started swelling a lot of water around Viser, before it engulfed her entire body, and she looked like she was drowning, then the water disappeared as Rane walked back to us.

"Akeno your turn now" Rane said to Akeno.

"Ara ara, so much fun" Akeno said liking her lips with a sadistic smile on and floating into the sky with her devil wings showing.

"Akeno is the Queen; she has the traits of the pawn, knight, rook and bishop. Akeno focuses more on her thunder magic" Buchou said, and all we could see was Akeno keep zapping Viser with thunder. "She is also the ultimate sadist" Buchou finished off with.

"Sadist" I said a bit shocked to see someone as gentle and kind as Akeno to be a sadist.

"Okay that's enough Akeno" Rane said stopping Akeno from killing Viser.

"That was fun, I wish I could play with you a bit longer though" Akeno said.

We walked up to Viser and once we got close enough Buchou started talking.

"Any last words?" Buchou asked Viser?

"Please kill me" Viser said.

"This is your punishment" Buchou said before firing a demonic magical attack of destruction towards Viser, once it hit Viser all you could hear was her scream of pain and agony before she turned in to dust.

I was stunned and focused on knowing about everyone's role when I forgot to ask about Rane's piece.

"Umm Buchou, what is Rane's piece. He said something about Vanguard piece" I asked Buchou.

"I can't explain it really, Rane could you please explain it" Rias asked Rane to explain his piece.

"My pleasure Rias-Sempai. Okay Issei pay attention; I will only say this once. My piece is called the vanguard piece, it is a special piece that belongs to me only, it has its faults here and there, I can't really tell you them as the piece was only a prototype. But as it has its advantages of its special promotion system that should be illegal in a rating game, but as I am the only vanguard servant, I have permission to use it from the four great Satan's. One ability is the vanguard promotion, as you noticed, it is like a pawn's promotion, I can promote as long as I have permission or I can break that and promote at any time, I get the same traits as the piece I promote into, allowing me to my full powers in those promotions" Rane continued to explain his piece in detail.

"My full power is locked unless I activate the final promotion, which I need permission to activate it, I also have special abilities I can use in a rating games. I won't explain them until you see them, as it will be a surprise for everyone here" Rane finished off explaining his vanguard piece.

"Okay, everyone let's return" Buchou said.

"I'd love to but I have a meeting to attend to, so I must say my goodbyes for the night" Rane said.

"Alright Rane, I'll see you tomorrow" Buchou said.

"See you tomorrow, Sempai, I'll see everyone else later" Rane said as his personal teleportation circle started appearing on the ground.

"Wait, Rane I need to talk to you" I said trying to get Rane's attention.

"I'm busy, can't it wait until another time Issei, and I can't be late for this meeting" Rane said back as he stepped back in his magic circle.

"Okay, I will see you later, this isn't that important, I just needed to ask you something" I said when Rane nodded and teleported away.

"Okay Akeno set the magic circle up please" Buchou said to Akeno-sempai.

"Okay Buchou" Akeno said back setting the magic circle up, it was ready in a minute.

"Okay everyone let's return" Buchou said as we stood in the magic circle and disappeared from the warehouse district.

**Rane POV:**

Once I finished teleporting I was in a room that was used for me alone, for teleporting in and out of. I stepped outside to see Sirzechs Lucifer waiting for me.

"Am I late Sirzechs?" I asked the great Satan Lucifer if I was late to the meeting, we continued to walk and talk.

"Meeting was meant to start a couple minutes ago" Sirzechs said to me.

"Damn, the stray took longer to defeat then I anticipated" I said out loud.

"Really the stray took longer than you thought?" Sirzechs said.

"Ahh that's right, I forgot to mention it was to explain the evil piece system to Lady Gremory's newest servant. Woops, if I didn't have to explain the Bishop piece then it would have gone faster" I said to Sirzechs.

"So Rias has a new servant. I see what piece and how many did they take" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes, he is a pawn and he took all eight" I said to Sirzechs.

"Hmm, must be really special to have taken all eight" Sirzechs pondered out loud.

"The sacred gear he has is the 'twice critical', we think, but Tia and I think it might be the legendary 'Boosted gear', isn't that right Tia?" I asked Tiamat when my right hand started to glow purple with a small hint of red in it.

"Yes I believe he has Ddraig inside him, I can't stand being near him for so long, I hate Ddraig and he is putting off the same aura when the sacred gear is active" Tiamat said through my hand that had a simple glove on it now.

"I see, so he could have a heavenly dragon, that is a great weapon and asset to us, she will have a strong peerage" Sirzechs said.

"I think so too, Lady Gremory does have to grow up a bit, and understand more, but in due time she will. Now shall we enter the meeting room?" I asked Sirzechs who realised we just ended up at the end of the hallway and in front of the meeting room.

"We should, don't want Serafall getting mad at us" Sirzechs said as I chuckled and agreed with him. We walked through the door to see the other Satan's sitting around a table.

"Hello everyone, sorry I am late" I Said to the three other Satan's in the room.

"I should hurt you but So-tan will get angry at me" Serafall stated.

"Please don't hurt me, I don't to be hurt by you Sera-san, plus you and Sona are finally getting to talk to each other after you thought she hated you, so let's not cause any problems" I said to Serafall.

"Okay since everyone is here let's start this meeting" Sirzechs said, I nodded and took a seat.

"Okay who first?" I asked.

"May I?" Asked Lord Beelzebub.

"You may Ajuka" Sirzechs said.

"The military affairs for the underworld are going great, we finally have gotten out of a situation that could have started a civil war" Ajuka said.

"That's good, we can't afford to have a civil war happen now" I said.

"I am also working on the evil pieces still to make sure I have nothing wrong with them, so they don't malfunction at a bad time, and I want to know more details on your progress with the vanguard piece Rane-kun" Lord Ajuka said.

"I will give you a detailed report so you can implement it thoroughly into the rating game system" I Said to Lord Beelzebub.

"Thank you, now Falbium your turn to announce your department's affairs" Ajuka said.

"This is such a drag, okay, nothing much to be said, just that we are still working on some strategies to defend and fight against any fallen angels or people of the church who try to attack us" Falbium said. "Your turn Serafall" Falbium finished with.

"All righty then, well Magical girl Serafall will announce that my show is going great with young children of the underworld and it has started to be viewed by humans as well" Serafall said.

"That's great Sera-san, as long as we start getting more popular, then we might be able to survive living in the human world again" I said to Serafall making her happy.

"Yay Rane-kun praised me, I'll keep doing my best, your turn Zechs-kun" Serafall said to Sirzechs, I snickered at Sirzechs nickname; it didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Okay, I have news to announce that may be beneficial for everyone, we have been in contact to the Fallen Angel leader Azazel and he has agreed to coming to the three faction meeting so we can have a time of peace, we are just waiting on the Angels to respond" Sirzechs announced.

"Great Sirzechs, we are one step closer to getting in a peace treaty, which is great" I said to Sirzechs.

"Your turn Rane-kun, what do you have to report" Sirzechs said to me.

"The only things I can think of is that the stray devil Viser was defeated today by the heiress of the house of Gremory, there hasn't been any activity from the angels, only a tiny bit from the fallen angels in Kuoh city, but they aren't harming us in anyway. That is everything to report. There is one thing I would like to talk to everyone about. It is about if my vanguard piece ever messes up on me…" I continued telling the Satan's my plan.

* * *

_**That's chapter 6 for you all, I really hope you enjoyed it, I will have the first arc, the Asia arc over this week or next week.**_

**_So the usual again Please Review, Favourite and Follow._**

**_Rane-Lucifer out._**


	8. Chapter 7: Fun day out with a Friend

_**Rane-Lucifer here with chapter 7, sorry it is a bit late, work has been keeping me busy and it will be for a while.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own DxD or any of it's characters, I only own my OC.**_

**_I won't keep this Author notes going for too long so I will let you guys get straight into the chapter. Enjoy._**

* * *

**Issei's POV:**

I decided to go to the park and try work out there, as I am too weak to do anything right now. I started to try and get some chin ups done but one of my arms was too sore and I fell off. After trying to get back up to continue exercising I heard someone behind.

"Issei-san?" said a young sweet girl who sounded like Asia. I decided to turn around to see who it was. Once I turned around I saw Asia standing there.

"Asia" I asked trying to make sure I wasn't imagining her standing there.

I decided to take her around and show her the town, try to have some fun while we were out. I took her to a restaurant.

"Umm… Asia how are you" I decided to ask while we waited for our food.

"Ahh, I'm fine Issei-san, how are you?" Asia asked me back.

"A bit sore but nothing I'm not used to" I told her back.

We continued talking for a little bit until the waitress had brought our food. I was about to start eating, until I saw Asia sitting and staring at her food, trying to figure out how to it the burger and fries, so I decided to show her how to eat it.

"Asia" I said trying to get her attention.

"Umm… yes Issei-san?" She asked shyly.

"You eat it like this, my princess" I said to Asia as I picked up the burger and chomped on it.

"I never knew people ate food like that. It's amazing" Asia said. I was surprised at how well she was looked after while she was at the church She didn't know how people eat some things.

After thinking this, Asia had picked up her burger and started to eat it.

"Delicious!" Asia said as I saw Rane and Souna walk past completely ignoring me, I paid them no mind as I was here to have fun with Asia.

I decided to ask her why she was in the park. "Asia, why were you in the park?"

"Umm… Well… I got some time off, so I thought I would take a walk around town. Umm… so then, I saw you in the park, and, umm…" Asia couldn't finish what she was saying as I interrupted her.

"Asia…" I said interrupting her.

"Yes Issei-san?" Asia asked me a bit surprised at my sudden outburst.

"What about we finish and go have some fun instead?" I asked Asia.

Asia started to smile and blush a little and said "Okay Issei-san"

We sat and talked a little while we continued to eat. Once we were finished I paid for food, then we left and I took Asia to an arcade to play some games.

**Rane POV:**

I walked in to a restaurant with Sona-chan, where I saw Issei sitting and talking with the nun girl I saw while fighting that stray exorcist, as I was with Sona, I paid no mind and continued to the next available table which wasn't too far away. Once we arrived I sat on the opposite side of Sona and we sat and talked while waiting for the waitress to come over.

"Sona-chan, how are you with ready that book I gave you?" I asked Sona about the book I gave her to read.

"It is fascinating, I am getting close to the end, in about a day or two, I could have it finished" Sona said back to me.

"That's good to here, I was hoping to find out how it was, but I didn't have anyone to read it until I showed you my father's library" I said back.

"Hi, how can I help you" Said a young waitress.

"I will have a burger and fries with water please" I told the waitress what I wanted.

"May I have the salad with water as well" Sona asked the waitress.

"You sure can, your meals won't be too long" The waitress said as she took the order to the counter and moved to the next table to take their order.

"I must say, I was shocked to see how many books were in your father's library, I went straight to history on the 72 pillars and found out, about the history of the Sitri house Some of what was never in any other family books" Sona said.

"I thought you would be shocked about it, and my father took pride in his collection of books, even had to make some himself. His most pride and joy was the 72 pillars and his personal favourite was the sacred gear books. A book for each recorded sacred gear found" I told Sona-chan about my father's favourites".

"I see, I did look for a book to show what happened in the three way war, but I couldn't find anything about them" Sona said.

"Ahh, I see. Didn't think you would look for them, they are away in the back room, as for some details can't be brought public for various reasons. That's why I am re-writing them to make them safer for public" I told Sona, while thinking about the only reason why it is not allowed to the public.

"I see, when you are done, you wouldn't mind letting me read them right?" Sona asked me.

"Of course Sona-chan, why wouldn't I?" I asked her.

"You are very secretive to everyone except me, so even you could be holding some secrets from me" Sona said making a bit surprised but I could see where she was coming from.

"You have a point, and I do have some secrets, but I will tell you them another day" I told her.

"That's fine. May I ask about your mother? You never told me anything about her while you talked about your father" Sona asked me.

"I don't want to talk about her, I lost her in the before the war, and was devastated by it" I told Sona and she nodded accepting that I didn't want to talk about my mother, as I wasn't ready to face my feelings again.

"Okay Rane-kun, I won't ask you if you don't want to talk about it, but if you need to talk about it and get all your feelings out, I will be here and listen to you" Sona said making me smile a little bit.

"Thank you Sona-chan" I said making Sona blush a little.

We continued talking until our food arrived. We started to eat and continued to talk until we were done, then I paid for bill, when Sona tried to pay for half but I wouldn't let her. After we left I took Sona to the amusement park we stayed there until night time when the fireworks went off then we went home.

**Earlier with Issei and Asia as they were at the arcade.**

**Issei POV:**

"Let's play this one Issei-kun" Asia asked while pointing to a racing game.

Asia jumped into the car seat while I inserted the coins to play it. Asia was going fine but she couldn't win, I let her have a couple go's but still couldn't win, I kept on cheering for her and making it seem like she could win, which I believed she could. After a while she gave up and we decided to move onto a different game. We moved to a dance game, I suck at them but I thought to make Asia happy I would have a go. Asia beat me of course, there was no challenge. Afterwards we went to a picture booth and we got our picture taken, once it printed out; I gave one to Asia and kept one for myself. We were about to leave when Asia's eye caught onto a claw machine.

"What's the matter Asia" I asked.

"N-Nothing, it' nothing Issei-kun" Asia said back to me.

I looked at the clay machine and the prize was Racchu. "You like Racchu?" I asked Asia.

"Huh? N-No, I-I just… Yes" Asia said trying to hide her embarrassed face.

"I'll get you one" I said as I put the money in to activate the game. Once activated I got the claw over an easy looking one to grab and tried it, it worked and the Racchu got picked up. "I used to go to the neighborhood game center with my friends" I told Asia as the Racchu plush fell into the winning slot and bingo it was won.

"Thank you very much Issei-san" Asia thanked me "This Racchu is a treasure brought about by my meeting with you, Issei-san. I'll cherish it" Asia said making me happy.

"Okay, where do you want to go next?" I asked Asia while walking off slowly so Asia could catch up with no trouble.

"Yes, this rendezvous will be something special, just for today" Asia said softly that I couldn't here as I was too far away.

We left the arcade and we found a vending machine. I paid for two drinks and gave one to Asia.

"I've never had this much fun" Asia said making me surprised, and I thought she was joking around for a little bit.

"Really, Asia, you exaggerate about everything" I said to Asia in a joking manner.

Asia walked up to me and touched my arm, it was sore still so I flinched. "It's you wound from earlier, isn't it Issei-san" Asia asked a bit serious.

"Umm… Yes, but it is nothing I can't walk off" I said to Asia. She pouted and took me to a park close by, there was a little pond in the center, and we sat on a bench near the pond where Asia started to heal my wound. Her power was amazing after a tiny bit my arm felt completely healed.

'She sure is cute' I thought while she was still healing me.

"What about your leg, does it hurt too" Asia asked me.

"Umm… My leg is fine see" I said as I stood up and stomp on my leg, it started to hurt and I fell back down trying not to show Asia that it still hurts.

"Don't lie Issei-san, Let me heal it" Asia said as she bent over and put her hands above me leg. Her hands started to glow a light green and after a tiny bit my leg was as good as new. "How is that Issei-san" Asia asked me.

"It is completely healed, nothing sore anymore. Thank you Asia" I thanked Asia making Asia smile.

We sat and talked a little about Asia's past. She told me about her parents abandoning her at a church, where she was raised up to be a nun. She also told me she was praised as an angel or goddess to be able to heal anyone. She told me about the injured puppy that came to the church and she prayed for it to be healed when her sacred gear 'twilight healing' appeared and healed the dog that was when she started to be praised as an angel or goddess. She then told me about one night an injured man had come into the near the church and she healed him. After the man was healed one of the priests found me healing him and he fled. The priest notified everyone else and she was exiled because she could heal a devil. She was called a heretic. They called her a witch. That got me so mad, but I couldn't do anything, I could only sit and listen.

"So after being exiled you had nowhere to go, that's when the fallen angels…" I said to Asia.

"But I have not forgotten my prayers to god, nor my gratitude to him in anyway" Asia said with a smile on her face. "I just can't believe the awful things that they all do" Asia continued.

"Asia" I said softly but she couldn't hear me.

"I'm sure this must be a trial from the lord" Asia kept going. "If I overcome this trial, someday, the lord will fulfil my dream. That's what I believe" Asia finished with.

"Your dream?" I asked Asia.

"To make a lot of friends, and go buy flowers together with them, and buy books with them, and chat with them… That's my dream. I don't have any friends, you see" Asia said making me think. I got up and walked closer to the pond.

"Issei-san?" Asia said.

"I'll be your friend, Asia. I mean, we're already friends, right? After all, we've already had fun, and are chatting together, right? Oh, but we haven't bought any flowers or books, though. Is there anything wrong with that?" I said to Asia.

"No. No, no, no!" Asia said. "But Issei, I don't want to put you out" Asia finished with.

"Being a devil and a sister doesn't matter. Friends are friends" I said to Asia.

"I'm… I'm… so glad" Asia said as we heard something hit the water behind us.

"I'm afraid not" Said a voice I remember clearly.

"Y-Yuma-chan!" I said.

"Lady Raynare-sama…" Asia said as I looked at her with a questioned look before looking back at Yuma.

"I knew it. She is a fallen angel"

"So it's true about you lowering yourself to become a devil, and living a graceless life. Asia, it's no use trying to run away" Yuma said as she shot a hard angry glare at Asia.

"No! I won't go back to any place where people are hurt! I'm sorry. The truth is, I ran away from that church" Asia said, but I already guessed that.

"Yeah, I knew that. Asia, there's no way you'd be with this good-for-nothing bunch" I said back to Asia. "What do you want, fallen angel?!" I asked Yuma who was in her fallen angel form.

"As you are a filthy, low-class devil, would you mind not speaking to me so casually? If you're going to stand in my way…" Raynare said as she summoned a spear of light.

"A spear of light…" I said.

"I'll eliminate you entirely this time" Raynare said.

"Sacred gear" I yelled as I summoned my sacred gear and was prepared to fight. Raynare started to laugh.

"Hahahaha, out of all the…! It's just a 'Twice Critical'. Talk about being off the mark" Raynare said while still laughing at me.

"T-twice…" I said before Raynare cut me off.

"Also called 'The Dragon's Hand'. It's a common item, which only has the ability to double your power temporarily" Raynare said.

'Double my power? That's right Rane and Buchou told me about it' I thought

"The sacred gear that you possess is dangerous. That's the word that I got from above, which is why I went through that ridiculous charade. "I like you. Please be my Boyfriend". As if. Remember how lucky you thought you were getting then?" Raynare said as she started to laugh again.

"Shut up! Shut your mouth" yelled at her angrily.

"You won't be any match for me with that thing. Just hand over Asia, nice and easy, and get out of here" Raynare said before I cut her off.

"No way!" I said.

"Issei!" Asia said.

"What good am I if I can't even protect my friend?!" I yelled and Asia had a surprised face. "Work dammit, if you can double my power, then do it!" I yelled at the sacred gear on my arm.

**"BOOST!" **my sacred gear had made a noise.

"The power. It's starting to flow into me!" I said as I was feeling my strength double, when all of a sudden I felt something hit me in the stomach and passed through my stomach and pierce straight through my back, but it didn't go through all the way, it was just lodged in to my stomach.

"Ahhh, Issei-san! Issei-san!" Asia started to say as she got next to me.

"Do you get it? For the power of one to become two is not a great difference" Raynare said making me even more pissed off.

"D-Damn..." I thought until I saw a green growing aura show up around my wound. I looked back and saw Asia healing me. "Asia?!" I asked surprised.

"Are you all right Issei-san?" Asia asked me.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" I said back. 'Awesome. The pain from the light is vanishing' I thought while Asia was healing me.

"Ahaha, Asia, be a good girl and come back with me. Your 'Twilight Healing' is incomparably rarer than his sacred gear" Raynare said.

"I knew it! You people just need my power, that's all!" Asia argued back.

"If you come back with me, I'll agree to spare the life of 'that' devil" Raynare said putting emphasis on that.

"S-Screw you! You think she's coming with you?!" I yelled then I noticed Raynare had jumped up to launch an attack. I quickly pushed Asia away. "Asia, look out!" I said before the light spear that Raynare chucked hit the ground and exploded knocking me into the pond.

"Issei-san!" Asia said.

"Damn it! That was nothing like any spear before..." I said while trying to get back to Asia to protect her when Raynare floated down from the sky and landed in front of Asia while I fell down in the pond.

"I missed him on purpose. If I had hit him, he would be lying down in pieces. I wonder if you'd have time to treat him then, Asia." Raynare said.

"All right" Asia said.

I tried to get back up and fight but the pain was too much and Raynare had put her wings around Asia and was getting ready to fly away.

"That's a good girl. After the ritual tonight, you will be release from all your worries and sorrows. Bye now, Issei." Raynare said, while saying the last part directed at me in the fake voice she used when she was acting as Yuma.

"No! Asia" I forced myself to get up and yelled for Asia.

"Farewell, Issei-san." Asia said as tears started to fall from her eyes, when all of a sudden she disappeared with Raynare.

I fell to my knees and questioned myself. "Why... Why am I so weak?" I kept questioning myself this over and over, until I finally decided to go back to the clubroom and tell Buchou about this.

* * *

_**What did you guys think, leave a review. Review or message me if you could tell me anything that I am doing wrong, all the help is appreciated. Longest chapter yet.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**I won't have the next chapter out for a week or two, work will be driving me crazy, especially with my new work times. I will still try to update as much as possible. Thanks for listening to me ranting.**_

_**The usual. Please review, favourite and follow if you liked.**_

_**Rane-Lucifer out.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Frenzy at the Church

**Rane-Lucifer here with chapter 8.**

**Sorry i didn't upload earlier, i was busy, I needed to format my Laptop and I had no internet, so now i can finally write again, I did kinda rush this chapter so if the quality of this doesn't meet any of the other chapters i'm sorry, i will try and upload more frequently.**

**Review Corner:**

**Qweenashleyfox - Thanks for another review, thanks for the input, i did plan on focusing more on my OC, i just had planned to get the first arc out of the way first and since that is out of the way now, i will focus on him a lot more.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Dxd or any of it's characters, i only own my OC.**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Rane POV:**

I was walking to the ORC to do a check on them for Sona as she wanted a report for the club activities. Once I got closer I could see that the two remaining perverts of the famed perverted trio was peeking at the kendo club again, as part of the student council I couldn't allow this so I went and caught the two perverts and thought I should show them true hell, I walked to the entrance of the kendo club changing rooms and chucked them at the door and walked away, they burst through the door and saw all the kendo club women getting changed, the kendo club quickly putting on their clothes and started to beat up the two perverts, I was out of sight so they couldn't see me. I continued my walk towards the ORC and this time had no interruption.

I finally arrived to the door of the ORC and I decided to walk in. I was going to greet everyone but I saw Koneko eating her snacks while Kiba was sitting down on the lounge opposed Koneko, Akeno was serving tea to Kiba and Rias was yelling at Issei, I didn't pay attention to their conversation. I decided to sit next to Koneko and greet her by surprising her.

"Hello Koneko-chan" I whispered into Koneko's ear and she jumped a bit, I then hugged her and she calmed down.

"Afternoon Rane-kun" Koneko greeted back while trying to keep a stoic face but was starting to lose the battle so I decided to let go off her. She sighed in relief and returned to eating her snacks.

"Yo Kiba" I greeted Kiba.

"Hello Rane" Kiba Greeted back.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Kiba.

"Something happened to Issei while he was out and he was telling Rias about it, and said he was going to go rescue this nun girl." Kiba gave me a short explanation.

"Thank you for the short version" I said before all you could hear was a loud slap in the room, I looked towards where the noise came from and see that Rias had slapped Issei. I decided to wait before talking to Rias when I got a call. I decided to walk out of the room and take the call.

After a few minutes of talking I was about to walk inside when Rias and Akeno walked out, I decided to talk to Rias now.

"Rias-sempai" I said.

"What is it Rane-kun" Rias replied.

"Kaichou wanted me to tell you the report is due soon so don't forget to have that covered, and this is a bit personal but what are you going to do, knowing that Issei will try and save this nun girl?" I asked Rias.

"I have given him permission to promote, let's just hope he knows what I mean, plus Kiba and Koneko will show up and wait for him to show" Rias said sounding so sure of what was going to transpire.

"Okay, I still have some duties to you, and if you want I will go and help Issei if you so wish for it" I said back to Rias.

"I have a better task for you, we will go to the church and take on the other fallen angels that are their while everyone else takes on the church and saves the nun" Rias said and I thought that this was a pretty good plan that even the others couldn't have thought it couldn't be one.

"Okay Rias, I will help in this and take it as a serious mission" I replied with a serious look and facial expression.

"Good but first there is a matter I must attend to in the underworld" Rias said, I nodded in agreement as she summoned her magic circle and teleported away with Akeno-Sempai.

I decided to activate the Sitri magic circle and teleport back to the SCR [1]. Once there I saw it was Sona and Tsubaki doing some paper work, and they hadn't notice me show up, so I decided to sneak up on them and surprise them.

In a deep low voice that couldn't be recognised as me I said "I'm going to kill you" I thought I had surprised them as I saw Tsubaki jump from her seat while Sona didn't even budge, I was so disappointed at my attempt to make a joke. "Hello Sona-chan" I said to Sona but she kept focused on the paperwork. Tsubaki had eventually calmed down when she saw it was me and went to hit me but I dodged her slap. "Wow Tsubaki, that was close, It was only a joke meant for Kaichou, you were just a bonus" I said with a smile on my face she seemed happy until she heard the last part where she tried to hit me again and it connected and god damn did it hurt.

"Don't scare me like that again or else I will use magic in my next attack" Tsubaki said with an angry face.

"Okay Tsubaki-sempai, I won't do it again" I said while I bowed apologetically, when I focused on to Sona.

"Sona-chan, if you don't budge I will have to kiss you" I said again and Sona didn't even acknowledge me so I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Sona grew a blush when she felt it and stumbled back a bit on her chair, she tried to regain her composure and yell at me but she was failing at it.

"Rane-kun, what was that for" Sona asked with an angry expression while she tried to cover up her blush.

"I did warn you, if you didn't blush I would kiss you, but the expression on your face is really cute, makes me want to try kissing you again" I said and Sona's expression changed to a happy one then back to her usual stoic one.

"Try it and see what happens" Sona said while keeping her usual stoic expression on.

"You're no fun Sona-chan" I said while stretching her name out a bit longer than usual.

"What is the update for Rias and the report she needs to hand in soon?" Sona asked me.

"I told her that she has to get the report ready soon; she can't now as she has some other important business to attend to" I Told Sona back.

"That's good, at least you can do one thing right" Sona said back.

"I can do a lot of things right, I just like to mess with you a lot Sona-chan, now I have some business to attend to, please excuse me Sona. Bye-bye Tsubaki, don't be too scared next time, I want to live" I said with a smile while waving good bye when I was engulfed in a bright magic circle.

I disappeared from the SCR in a bright light from my teleportation circle. I then reappeared at my house so I could get ready for the forthcoming battle; I found my clothes I specifically wear for battle. It comprises of a black long sleeve shirt with a pure crimson red flame symbol on the back with a smaller blue flame in the centre of the red flame, the blue flame also had a black flame around it. The pants were black with pure crimson red flames coming up from the bottom to the knees; inside the red flame was a blue flame with a black flame around it. There was a hood on the shirt that was black to go with the rest of the clothes.

I put my battle clothes on and went into my basement so I could teleport to the awaited battlefield. Once I teleported I was close to the church but far enough away so I wouldn't be caught. After waiting for ten minutes I heard some commotion going on inside the church and I saw Rias and Akeno about to fight some fallen angels. I walked up to them and was ready to join the fight.

"I'm here, didn't think you would be ready for the fight yet" I said to Rias.

"Well your late, you should have been here five minutes ago" Rias countered.

"I was here ten minutes ago, I was just waiting on you and I thought I needed to wait another ten minutes" I said back.

"We can't let you get any further" Said the male fallen angel.

"Maybe we should stop this argument for now and deal with them first" I said while pointing to the fallen angels.

"Agreed" Rias said while I looked at Akeno and she had a polite smile on her face.

"Alright, hey you?" I said while addressing the male fallen angel.

"What is it?" he replied back.

"I like you style. Shall we take our fight somewhere else so we don't get in the ladies way?" I asked

"I will agree to that, let's go" He said before flying off in a direction. I brought out my pitch black devil wings and flew after the fallen angel. After a tiny bit of flying we were far enough away from the others so we stopped and got ready to fight.

"Before we start, my name is Rane Tsukishima. Pleasure to meet you" I introduced myself.

"Dohnaseek and the pleasure is all mine" The fallen angel now named Dohnaseek said.

"Well let's start, I will give you the first move" I said while summoning my sword out of thin air.

And with that said Dohnaseek took off to the sky and charged up a light spear. He chucked it at me, I stayed in place awaiting the attack and when it got close enough I deflected it with my sword. "Now it's my turn to start attacking as well" I said while bringing my wings back out and started to fly up into the air.

I charged at Dohnaseek while he was throwing light spears at me, I deflected them and dodged them; I was getting closer to Dohnaseek before he charged up another light spear and charged at me this time.

"Stay still won't you" He yelled while charging at me.

"If I did that then where would the fun be" I said jokingly while still charging at him with my sword ready.

We finally reached each other and my sword closed with his light spear, we kept going with a close range fight, he went to stab in the leg, I quickly dodged and retaliated with my own attack to his left arm. He saw this and flew back to dodge my attack, he just got glazed by my sword.

"You aren't that bad" I said.

"Neither are you, I think it is time to get serious" He said before charging up a second light spear.

"I agree" I said as I drop my sword to the ground.

"Why you drop your sword?" Dohnaseek asked.

"I don't need that sword for a bit, I will use it to kill you. I will use these swords to fight for now" I said as two new light blue swords appeared on either sides of me, I grabbed them and charged my magic into them, they started to get some water swirling around the blades really fast that you could hear the water swirling around the sword.

"Hmm, trying to impress huh? Well it isn't going to work" Dohnaseek said while charging at me.

We clashed again while he swung at me randomly with both light spears making it a bit hard to predict his movements and making them even harder to dodge them. I kept getting close calls when and just being able to block his attacks. I started to be able to read his attacks and movements a bit easier and started to change from the defensive to offensive. I started to swing my left sword and break through his guard by attack the spinning in a circle and attacking the same side with my right sword breaking the light spear and just cutting Dohnaseek's right side before he jumped back and got away before he was fatally wounded.

"Lucky swing" Dohnaseek said.

"My next swing will be your last, but I won't ever forget you, because I will be taking you sweet fedora with me as a souvenir" I said before disappearing and started to charge towards Dohnaseek.

"Why you" Dohnaseek said as he charged towards me.

We entered another close range battle I was easily dodging and blocking his single light spear now, I decided to let my left sword disperse back into energy and be absorbed by my right sword. We continued our close range air battle no one making any improvements in the fight; I saw some opening in Dohnaseek's fighting style, so I decided to make my next move.

"Now come Kusanagi" as I said that, my first original sword that I dropped earlier came flying towards me, I deflected Dohnaseek's next attack and my next move was knocking Dohnaseek to the ground and charging at him, my sword Kusanagi came to me and with one final motion I stabbed Dohnaseek through his stomach. "I will let you live, so another day we may fight again" I said before picking up Dohnaseek's fedora and putting it on. "I'll be taking your sweet fedora to give you another reason to come fight me another day" I said before starting to walk away towards Rias and Akeno.

"Nooo, I will kill you and kill everyone who gets in our way" Dohnaseek said before he got up slowly and started to charge at me with a light spear that wasn't fully formed, I noticed this and turned around to defend myself. He swung his light spear at my head trying to take me out. I duck under his attack and stab him in his chest making him cough out blood and die.

I started to feel something that I haven't felt in a while; the feeling of taking another's life. I clenched my fist and gripped my sword, my chest started to spark with small red electricity, I could feel my power start to rise, and I could feel the presence of Rias and Akeno. They were still fighting the other fallen angels. I decided to rush over and help.

**At Kuoh Academy Student Council Room**

**Sona POV:**

I was busy doing some paperwork for the student council when I noticed a piece on the side of my chees board start to react to something. I looked at it and I saw small red electricity sparking around it. I took closer look and it was the vanguard piece I was given to keep an eye on Rane's Vanguard piece stability. I knew that something was going on so I got up and searched for Rane using his vanguard piece, I eventually found him at the old abandoned church on the outskirts of town. I summoned my magic circle and headed to him as fast as I could.

**Rane POV:**

I charged towards the fallen angels and before they could notice me I got in real close and cut the first older one in half, then I continued to the second younger one and used some of my magic and formed a water bubble trapping the other and then slicing her head off and then using the water to heat up and burn their bodies until they couldn't be recognise.

I started to move towards Rias and Akeno with blood lust in my eyes. They could see the blood lust in my eyes and backed away a tiny bit but not much. "Get away from me and quickly, before I hurt you to" I said weakly before charging at them with y sword ready to slice them in two, my sword was at Rias's neck before I was frozen.

"Vanguard piece freeze" said a new but very familiar voice.

"Sona what you doing here" Rias asked not even caring about the sword at her neck. She walked towards Sona with Akeno beside her.

"I made it just in time I see" Sona said. "I was here to check on Rane, and it seems that I got here in time to stop him.

"Please seal my powers except for the ability to use the magic teleportation circle please Sona?" I asked Sona.

"I don't need to, you will be coming with me, and you seem to have calmed down a bit" Sona replied.

"Please, I won't be able to control myself" I said while starting to move slowly towards the other devils. "If my powers are sealed then this blood lust should settle, so I asked you to please seal my powers now" I asked Sona once again.

"Okay Rane, but you will have to come with me" Sona said before summoning a magic circle that covered me completely. "Sitri style magic sealing barrier plus vanguard piece magic seal" Sona said and the magic circle got bigger and then flashed blue before dispersing and disappearing into small magic particles.

"Thank you Kaichou, but if I may ask, could I stay behind and see the end of this battle, I need to confirm a suspicion" I asked Sona.

"Yes but I want you to meet me at the SCR afterwards" Sona replied.

"Yes Kaichou" I said.

"Okay then I will unseal you. Vanguard piece unfreeze" Sona said and I could feel my body start to function and move properly again, once I could move fully I fell to my knees. "I'm sorry Rias-Sempai and Akeno-Sempai for trying to kill you both" I apologized.

"No need to apologize if you couldn't control yourself" Rias said.

"Ara ara, didn't know you had any blood lust inside you, you are too sweet for that" Akeno teased.

"Thank you for that, now I will need to control myself a bit more and finish those training modules after tweaking them a bit" I said to myself.

"Rane where did you get that fedora?" Sona asked about the fedora I was wearing.

"The fallen angel I fought, I took it off him, then he tried to kill me, so I killed him by accident, and I wear a fedora now, fedora's are cool" I said.

"Totally not cool but anyway better get to Issei before anything happens to him" Rias said.

"You had to kill the mood didn't you Rias-Sempai. Okay Sona-Chan I will see you when I get to the SCR" I said before kissing Sona on the cheek when Rias and Akeno started to walk towards the church, I noticed Sona blush but turn not around and said "See you soon" then she teleported away.

As I caught up to Rias and Akeno we could see a fallen angel fly out the roof and then we saw Koneko come around the corner with the fallen angel and dragged her inside. Rias and Akeno walked inside the church while I walked behind them slower, still trying to control my blood lust that is leaking out a tiny bit.

Once I finally made it in, Rias was talking to the fallen angel while Issei was at the nun's body crying. I walked up to Rias and told her that maybe she should turn the nun into one of her servants, she agreed, she then walked over to the fallen angel and took the sacred gear of her and put it on the nun's fingers.

"I will revive her and turn her into one of my servants" Rias said to Issei, "What is her name Ise?" Rias then asked Issei what the nun's name.

"Asia, Asia Argento" Issei replied.

I took no notice to this and walked over to the fallen angel. "You made one mistake when saying that Issei only had a twice critical" I told her.

"What do you take me for, an idiot, I saw it with my own eyes, and it is only a twice critical" The fallen angel spat at me venomously.

"As I thought, you never noticed that his power was doubling every now and then, his sacred gear is the Longinus sacred gear 'Boosted gear'. It is only in its initial form, which makes it look like a twice critical" I said to the fallen angel.

"Is that why he is a danger to my boss?" the fallen angel said to herself softly.

"I guess so, but I will cut this short and let them deal with you, I have somewhere to be, it was nice talking to you fallen angel" I said before walking towards the exit to the church where I summoned a magic circle and teleported away.

Once I was finished teleporting, I was in the Student Council Room and Sona was sitting behind her desk doing some paperwork. I walked up to the front of the desk. "I'm here Sona-Chan" I said Sona making her look up.

"Good, you can help me with this pile of paperwork, so we can leave faster" Sona said to me while pointing to a pile of paper that was two times taller than me.

"Okay, better get started now then" I said while starting the paperwork.

After about one hour I had finished going through and sorting the papers into acceptable and non-acceptable, while finish signing all the acceptable ones and filing them away. Sona was taking a break for the last tem minutes while I kept continuing doing the paperwork.

"Okay, are you ready to go?" I asked Sona.

"Yes, let's go" Sona said while summoning her teleportation circle.

We stepped into the magic circle and teleported away, after the light dimmed down we were in my basement. We walked upstairs and were in the living room.

"Okay, I'm going to have a shower, then I will make dinner and bring it into the library" I said to Sona, she agreed and headed upstairs towards the library, I went to the shower and took a shower and just rested in it for a while. After I got out I chucked a black tank top on and some black pants. After getting dressed I went to the kitchen and started to cook something to eat. Once the food was done cooking I served two servings and took them into the upstairs library.

As I walked in to the library I saw Sona sitting down reading a book, I walked up to the table and placed both servings down, then walked up to Sona. "Dinner is on the table Sona-chan" I said while walking up behind her.

"Thank you, I will come eat in a minute" Sona replied.

"Okay, I'm going to find a book to read before I start eating so go ahead and eat when you're ready" I said back and saw Sona nod.

I walked towards the books about the Great War between the three factions and got a book about how it started. I then walked back to the table and saw Sona had already started eating; I sat down and started eating myself. After ten minutes of sitting and eating in peace and quiet Sona decided to break the Silence.

"What happened today Rane?" Sona asked me.

"I don't fully know, but I think it was when I killed the fallen angel that it brought back the feeling of killing someone and sent me into a blood lust state I couldn't control, if it wasn't for you, I probably would have killed Rias-Sempai and Akeno-Sempai, and then continue until I had the devils after me" I told Sona.

"Will this ever happen again?" Sona asked.

"There is a chance, but I will undergo some training modules that were created to help fight, I will have to tweak them so I can do them" I replied

"Okay, why do you need to tweak these training modules and why do you have training modules?" Sona asked.

"The tweaking is to change them from the old ones to better suit the conditions of now a days, why my father made them for me and my brother to train and prepare for any war" I told Sona the reasons for the training modules.

"Okay and when did you have a brother, you have never once talked about him" Sona said.

"My brother is only my half-brother as we had separate mothers, but the reason I don't talk about him is because he betrayed me and tried to kill me, he almost succeeded then he ran away, I don't have any information on his whereabouts yet but I'm still trying to find him and settle our little problem" I said back to Sona explaining the circumstances of my brother and I.

"When are you going to tweak the modules so I can help you with them?" Asked Sona.

"I will do it tonight but later, I will tweak them and when I start I will get you to help me, I won't be able to start them myself or end them" I answered the question.

"Okay, I'm going to sit and continue reading in front of the fireplace" Sona said.

"Okay, I will finish reading this book then work on tweaking the training modules" I replied and we sat in front of the fireplace reading.

After one hour of sitting quietly and reading I had finished reading the book, that I had neglected to read for a while, I stood up and returned it back to its original spot. "Okay Sona-chan, I'm going to tweak the training modules now, if you need me I will be in the underground training room, it's the third underground floor" I said and saw Sona nod while reading her book, I then walked to the third underground floor to do the tweaking of the training modules.

After about two hours I had finished tweaking half the training modules, I kept continuing for another ten minutes before I thought about going up to check on Sona.

When I got upstairs to the library, I saw Sona had fallen asleep reading the book, so I grabbed a blanket and put it over her, then kissed her fore head and decided to go to sleep myself, I grabbed a blanket and took the seat across from Sona and went to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, just the usual, please review, favourite and follow.**

**Rane-Lucifer out.**


	10. Chapter 9: Sitri Clan and Familiars

_**Rane-Lucifer here.**_

_**Sorry for not updating in a long time, Was away at a friends who lived a short while away, forgot my laptop and couldn't write. So I decided to make a super long chapter, almost ten thousand words.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Dxd or any of it's characters. I only own my OC.**_

* * *

**Rane POV:**

I woke up and noticed Sona was still asleep, I decided to sneak out of the library to go make breakfast. About ten minutes later I heard Sona walk down the stairs, I turned around and greeted her. "Morning Sona"

"Morning Rane" Sona replied still a bit tired.

"Breakfast is almost ready, you can take a seat and wait" as I said that Sona nodded and took a seat, I went back to making breakfast. After five minutes it was done, I served up two plates and took them to the table. "Here you go Sona, just a bit normal and small, but it should still be good. It's my special made eggs with bacon on the side" I said.

"Thank you Rane, after this, I will have to go home and get ready for school" Sona said, I nodded in agreement and started to eat my breakfast.

After we finished eating I grabbed mine and Sona's plate and put them in the sink to be washed. "Okay, so you are going to head off now?" I asked Sona.

"Yes, I am, I will see you at school" Sona said while waving good bye and teleporting away.

Once Sona left, I washed up the dishes, and then went to have a shower and get dressed and leave for school.

At Kuoh Academy

School today was usual and boring, some of the male population glared at me as usual and some just got away from me when I walked past them, don't know why they were running away, it could have something to do with last night. I made my way to the SCR and decided to sit down and wait.

I was waiting in the SCR for Sona and the rest of her peerage to get ready, Saji was sitting next to me trying to get a conversation going but I ignored him, I was too busy in thought about the events that are going to transpire soon for Rias-Sempai. Sona was ready to leave and I noticed that she started to get an angry expression on her face at me; I think I have been ignoring her while in deep thought.

"Sorry Kaichou, I was busy in deep thought, didn't mean to ignore you" I apologized to Sona.

"Fine, we are going now" Sona said while still having a slightly angry expression on her face.

We walked towards the ORC and we walked through the door and I looked around and saw Issei had a surprised expression, while everyone else was normal. I then noticed Asia standing next to Rias and Issei, she looked a bit happy to say the least for being here.

"Sona, what can I do for you" Rias said to Sona.

"I'm here to say that we are going to a familiar for my newest servant" Sona said.

"I was getting ready to take my servants to get their own familiar's" Rias said back, I could see where this was going, as only one group can go, they will have a match to decide which group will go.

"Well why don't we have a game to decide which group goes this time" Rias suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea" Sona said then all of a sudden a certain person busted out and said something.

"That sounds fun. You must be the new servant, I'm Saji I took four pawn pieces, how many did you take" Saji said while pointing to Issei.

"How many times do you need to be told Saji, don't talk out of line, you will be punished for it, and if you really want to know he took up all eight pawn pieces" I said to Saji, making Sona sigh in relief and annoyment at Saji. Saji looked shocked that this new pawn piece of a rival devil to his master took all eight.

"H… how did he take up all eight pieces, there is nothing spec…" Saji started but was interrupted.

"That's enough Saji, if you don't stop now I will have to punish you" Sona said angrily towards Saji. Saji back down and moved to the back of the group.

"Okay, it will be the high school way, I will choose the sport, as a rating game would never be agreed to" I said making both Rias and Sona nod.

"I will go see if we can use one of the courts, before choosing the sport to play, It will be President and vice-president match ups" I said.

"I'll agree to that" Rias said.

"Okay, go find out about the court Rane" Sona said.

"Okay everyone just wait around, I'll be back in ten minutes" I said while walking out and towards the school court yards. I walked around the court yards trying to find one of the captains of the many school teams when I finally saw the captain of the tennis team, Kiyome Abe; I started to walk to her.

"Hey Kiyome-Sempai wait up" I said making Kiyome stop and turn around.

"Oh, hello Rane-kun. What can I do for you?" Kiyome asked.

"President and Rias-sempai want to have a match, it is a devil thing, and I decided to try get a court to play on, I was wondering if we could use the Tennis court for a match today?" I asked Kiyome.

"That's fine Rane-kun, as long as there is no damage or else it will be on you" Kiyome said sweetly but said the last bit a bit scarily.

"Okay, thank you Kiyome-Sempai. Bye" I said before walking back to the ORC.

I walked through the doors and went up to Sona and Rias who were conversing. "I got the tennis court for a tiny bit today, but please make sure no damage is done to the court" I said making Sona smile while Rias smiled and looked towards Akeno.

"Akeno get ready for a match of tennis" Rias said.

"Ara Ara, so Rane-kun got the tennis court, I wonder how much trouble he went through" Akeno said.

"Tsubaki get ready as well" Sona said.

"Okay everyone let's go, we have to work to do" I said to the rest of Sona's servants.

"Saji that means you to" Sona said while waiting for Saji to catch up.

"Okay, I will see you all at the match" I said while walking away from the ORC members.

We went back to the SCR and I sat on a chair in the corner of the room by myself and started meditating. Saji walked up to his seat in the room and just flopped into it. Sona went to her desk and gave orders to everyone; I didn't hear any of the orders as I became too focused in meditating.

Once the lunch bell rang, everyone headed towards the tennis court; I lead the other servants while Sona and Tsubaki were getting prepared. When we arrived no one else was there, I decided to take a seat on a nearby bench. I saw the members of the ORC start to arrive and saw them just walk to the fence and wait. Issei walked up to me.

"Hey, I have been meaning to ask you this for a while but you are never around long enough. What is your relationship with Buchou?" Issei asked me.

"My relationship with her is that we are just friends, and I am helping her with a problem, that her brother asked me to deal with as he couldn't" I replied back.

"Okay so you two are just friends and **wait did you say her brother?"** Issei said shouting the last part.

"Yes I did what about it?" I replied

"I didn't know that she had a brother" Issei said.

"Damn I ruined the surprise, well it looks like I will have to be a bit more careful around you" I said in a relaxed way.

"Can I ask you something else?" Issei said.

"Depending on what it is depends on my answer" I replied.

"What is your relationship with the student council president?" Issei asked and Saji heard this and listened in, I noticed and decided to take a different approach to this.

"We are close friends, and I am her loyal servant" I said lowering my voice so only Issei could hear.

"Is there anything else, you seem very close to her?" Issei asked plying a bit too far.

"I have feeling for her but I can't show any emotions in front of the other servants" I whispered to Issei "Now stop asking me question and let's watch the match" I said while walking towards the court.

I walked into the court and started to announce the match. "Today's special match will be the ORC's President Rias-Sempai and Vice-President Akeno-Sempai versus the Student Council's President Souna-Sempai and Vice-President Tsubaki-Sempai" I said while backing out of the court.

After the match was claimed to be ended as the tennis rackets were destroyed, I walked with Sona, Tsubaki, Rias and Akeno to the student council to decide to what will be a better match to play in. We arrived at the SCR and got straight into discussion.

"How about we have a team match this time?" Rias asked.

"That sounds good, but what about the members, I have more servants then you." Sona said.

"We can have some members as referee's" I said.

"Ara Ara, that's a great idea" Akeno said.

"That seems fine" Sona said.

"I just have to mention I have a contract to attend to tonight and a meeting tomorrow night so I will be busy." I said.

"That's fine, how about we have a game of dodge ball tomorrow night in the gym?" Rias asked.

"I can agree to that, but we will not lose." Sona Said.

"Okay with everything taken care of, I will take my leave" I said as I started summoning my magic circle.

"Take care Rane-kun" Akeno said.

"See you later Rane-kun" Rias said.

"Bye Rane-kun" Said Tsubaki.

"I'll see you later Rane" Sona said not adding the suffix to then end of my name making me blush slightly but not enough for others to see.

I summoned my magic circle and teleported back home, so I could have a quick shower before I go to my supposed contract tonight. I lied about it being a contract; it is a meeting just like tomorrow night's meeting, just to chill.

After I had my shower I went down to my underground basement so I could teleport to the meeting place. Once I teleported, the light finally dimmed down and disappeared, and I was in a room with multiple paintings all different. I opened the door and walked down the hallway and entered the main living room, I saw a middle aged man and a younger man sitting at the table.

"What's up Azazel?" I said to the older male in the room.

"Ahh you're here Rane" Azazel said.

"Yep and hey Vali" I said to the other male in the room.

"Hey" was all Vali said.

"Care for a game of cards Rane" Azazel asked.

"Might as well, we got time, you joining Vali, I'd like to talk to you" I asked Vali.

"I'll only join because you want to talk" Vali said.

"Lighten up Vali" Azazel said.

We started to play cards while I talked to Azazel about the artificial sacred gears. "I have finally made two brand new artificial sacred gears" I said to Azazel.

"Ohh, what are they called and what do they do?" Azazel asked.

"Haven't really named them but the first is 'Creation ReBirth' which lets the user recreate anything as long as it has been seen by the users eyes. The second is Birth of Creation, which is limited to the Users imagination, it lets the user create anything like a sword for example" I explained the new artificial sacred gears.

"Ohh, Sounds interesting, I might need to do some experiments on them" Azazel said.

"Haha, maybe but they still need to be tested in a simulation first" I replied.

"Okay, how is Tiamat going?" Azazel said making Vali have a question mark appear above his face then you could see a white glow.

"It's nice to see you again Rane, it's been a while" An unknown voice said.

"It has Albion, and Ddraig hasn't awoken yet" I said to the voice now known as Albion.

"I see, thanks for telling me" Albion replied.

"Tiamat is fine Azazel, but now I want to ask some questions to you Vali?" I said

"What are they?" Vali asked.

"So you heard about Azazel agreeing to have a peace treaty, what are your thoughts on this?" I asked Vali.

"I don't care as long as I can fight strong people" Vali answered.

"I see, and what about the possessor of Ddraig?" I asked.

"We will fight it out when we do, I just want to fight some strong people, so if they aren't strong I won't bother" Vali said.

"Okay, what would you say if I asked for a little spar so I can test the modifications I made to Tiamat, and so I can see what you are made of" I said.

"That's fine, just hope you are strong enough to stop my attacks as I won't hold back" Vali said.

"That's good; I won't need to hold back as much as I would have then. Azazel, come to my place but be quiet and don't let your power out, I don't know if Kaichou is there, so we need to be careful" I said and Azazel nodded. I summoned my magic circle and teleported back to my place. I was standing for two minutes before Azazel teleported in with Vali.

"Okay, let's go downstairs" I said while pointing to the stairs that went down.

"Let's get this started" was all Vali said.

We walked downstairs and then I walked to a wall and pushed a hidden button on it and a secret door opened. "We will fight in this room, as soon as the door closes, our power can't be sensed from the outside" I said making Vali smile even more.

I took one side of the room while Vali took the other and Azazel stood in the centre. "Once the door closes that will signal the start of the match" Azazel said while the door started to slowly close.

As soon as the door closed there was a flash of light coming from Vali and a noise was heard, a voice that sounded like the divine dividing activating but it said balance breaker. I was getting ready for the inevitable power of the balance breaker scale mail form of the divine dividing; when the bright flash dimmed all I could see was a white armoured suit that resembled a dragon, while on it had many light blue orbs on different parts of the armoured suit.

"So you are serious about a small spar then" I asked.

"Yeah, and if you don't give it you're all, I don't think you will survive" Vali said from within the armoured suit.

"Then I should get serious. Hey Tia, lend me your power" I replied then asked Tiamat for some power.

"Gladly" said a purple light coming from my hand.

"Khaos Karma Balance break" is all I said until a bright purple and deep blue light was covering everyone's except my eyes. I could feel the scale mail armour start to be built around my body, until it finally covered my body. Once the light finally dimmed down, I was in purple scale mail armour like Vali, but it had deep blue trimming, with four deep blue wings which had purple trimming. "I'm not going to hold back anything" I yelled to Vali as I charged towards him.

"This is going to be interesting" Vali said as he charged at me.

We had started to engage in a close combat fight, I punched towards his helmet, but he saw it coming and dodged it, he countered with a swift kick to my waist, but I flew up to dodge it, then I went for a axe kick, but it missed and I was wide open, Vali seeing this went straight for me with a series of jabs, I blocked them or just dodged them, I saw some openings in his punches and threw some of my own back, we dodged or blocked not laying a single hit on each other until we both jumped back to get our breathe.

"Interesting, you kept up with me that entire time" Vali said.

"Wow that was exhilarating, I haven't had a blood rush like that in a while" I said back.

"I think it is time for full power" Vali said as his power started to rise higher than it was.

"I will match you, power with power, and ability with ability, now time to test the latest function that I added to you Tia" I said with a hint of enjoyment in my voice.

"With pleasure, activating 'Divine Boost' mode" Tiamat said.

"Khaos Karma Divine Boost activate" I yelled when a bright red flash lit up the room but a bright white flash lit up taking half of the red lights room. When the light had dimmed down, the scale mail on my arms had changed colour, on my left was pure white with light blue trimming and blue orbs, while the right arm was blood red with black trimming and bright emerald green orbs.

"Ooh fascinating" Azazel said as he studied the now changed scale mail I was wearing.

[Boost] was heard by my right arm as a small green flash showed up. My power was starting to rival Vali's as his was still rising.

"So you have power of the Boosted gear, so what" Vali said not realizing the white part was from the divine dividing.

"How about I show you something special" I said as I held out my left hand and a white grow with a hint of blue started to show in my hand.

"What so special about that?" Vali asked.

"Ohh you will see" I said as the grow in my left hand turned into a small white magical orb. I shot it at Vali, who didn't seem to think it was dangerous. It hit and he just laughed.

"Hahahaha it did nothing" Vali was laughing at the attack.

"It connected, you shouldn't have let it touch you, now here is your mistake" I said as my left gauntlet started to grow.

[Divide] My left gauntlet said making Vali have a shocked face as he could feel his power level be halved.

"Wait, so you have put both heavenly dragons powers put into Tiamat?" Asked Azazel.

"Yes, but I can't access their full power, this is the limit I have, can only use their abilities once" I said to an amused Azazel.

"How could you have Albion's power?" Vali asked still shocked.

"Well it all started years ago, I had a little showdown with Ddraig and his host, maybe two generations ago, in the fight I knocked one of the orbs off and took it before the host of Albion back then showed up; they were going to fight, but I suggested that they wait until Ddraig's host had fully recovered for a more fun fight, they agreed, and after a couple days, they started their death battle. Albion eventually one then I wanted to fight him, he agreed but I let him rest to recover, after that we fought and I knocked an orb off and took that with me after he killed himself for being in juggernaut drive too long in our fight and in the fight with Ddraig's host. After countless years of research, I finally was able to extract Albion's and Ddraig's power and put them inside the artificial sacred gear I made with Tiamat, and I have been making modifications so I can use the powers of the heavenly dragons, and I finally can" I explained with a shortened version to Vali.

"Just who are you exactly" Vali asked.

"I am no one of great importance, but I know who you are mister half human, half devil" I said making Vali look surprised.

"How did you find that out? Was it you Azazel?" Vali asked me then started to glare at Azazel.

"Azazel didn't tell me, I just could tell from your power, it was mixing, maybe you should see if you can only use one of your powers, instead of both being mixed together and being harder to control then usual" I stated.

"I don't care about that; do you know where my parents were?" He asked.

"I don't know who or where they are" I stated.

"Damn they abandoned me, I want them to feel the wrath of abandoning their own son" Vali started to yell.

"I can't help you, as I have been in hiding for a long time" I stated. "If I find out any news then I will give it to you, now I say this fight is over, I have a guest I must attend to, before she chews my ear off, and tell nobody about my power I showed, it is a secret" I said.

"Agreed, now let's leave Vali" Azazel said, as he made a teleportation circle and him and Vali teleported away. I made my own and Teleported upstairs as soon as the scale male armour deactivated.

As I was back in the teleportation room, I decided to walk upstairs and see if Sona was here yet. To my surprise she wasn't so I went upstairs to have a shower. After my shower I went to the library and saw that Sona was sitting down reading, I saw a chess set in front of her.

I walked closer and saw one piece already moved, it was her pawn that was in front of her knight was moved two spots forward, I kept walking and leaned in and got close to Sona and pecked her cheek, I saw her face become bright red and she started to act embarrassed.

"Don't do that Rane, I will punish you" Sona said trying to regain her composure.

"Lighten up, no one will see you here, and you are always so tense, I think you should relax more" I said back.

"I'm not always tensed" Sona tried to argue back.

"Who cares, I just want you to loosen up a little when you aren't working" I said as I saw Sona blush a little, I decided to take my turn in chess now.

We made moves while making small talk. After a while I slipped up and Sona took advantage of it and started to take my pieces one by one but faster than normal, I ended up with only my king, knight and bishop left. Sona moved her queen up and put my king into check, I was about to move my king but saw moving my bishop was a better choice so I did. Sona moved her queen to take my bishop and putting me into check, I then took her queen with my knight, but she moved her rook in line with my king and I moved my king out of the way, she moved her knight in and my king couldn't move, so I moved my knight to try and save me but she then moved her bishop and it lined up with my king and that was checkmate.

"Checkmate" Sona said.

"That is, what a fantastic game" I said back.

"Have you gone to see Lord Beelzebub lately about your vanguard piece?" Sona asked.

"I have a meeting with him tomorrow night about it, that is why I can't make it to the game unless the meeting goes smoothly" I replied.

"We can only hope, I'm a little worried about your vanguard piece malfunctioning and making you go berserk" Sona said worrying.

"You do care, but nothing will happen, I will stay by your side for all of eternity" I replied making Sona blush.

"Then how about the time when you said you will always protect me and failed to show up when I was targeted by some evil devils" Sona said while holding her hip.

"I trusted your sister, and that time I lost a fight and couldn't regain my full power, you know that. I almost died forcing myself to get back to you" I said with a sad face.

"I just messing with you" Sona said as she walked to me and hugged me.

I pecked her cheek and hugged her back. "Why do we make it official?" I asked Sona.

"You know how Saji will be" Sona replied.

"He will get over it plus I can see Momo and Ruruko might have a crush on him" I replied.

"He will be devastated but I have told him, I see him as a little brother. And I didn't notice that about them" Sona said a bit surprised.

"It's because you are so tense, that is why I want you to lighten up a little" I said back.

"I can't let my servants see me be soft" Sona said.

"You aren't soft, most of them admire you, you are a lot tougher then you think. You don't have to lighten up too much that they will notice, but just a little, and when you are with me you can just relax. No one can come here, besides members of my peerage if I had one, the Sitri house and the current Maou" I said back.

"But what if Onee-chan shows up" Sona says.

"Don't worry, she won't unless she has a proper reason" I said back

"But I can't let her see me as being soft" Sona said back while still hugging me.

"Don't worry, I am here, if she does anything to make you upset, I will sort her out" I said until I felt a familiar power. "We have a guest, better go meet them" I said.

"Who is…" Sona started until she felt the power. "It's Lord Lucifer" Sona said.

"Yep, now let's go" I said as I picked Sona up in a bridal carry and walked down stairs to meet Sirzechs as Sona was yelling in my ear to put her down.

We made it down too see Sirzechs just teleporting in, I decided to put Sona down and she looked away to cover up her blush. I nudge her arm slightly and say "Look sharp".

"Hey Rane-kun and Sona-san, it is nice to see you both" Sirzechs said.

"What brings you here Sirzechs?" I asked.

"I bring a warning of Serafall is coming here, I could sense she was heading for here so I decided to come first" Sirzechs said making me surprised.

"What, where was she when you noticed she was heading here?" I asked Sirzechs.

"She was at the Sitri house, and she was heading here slowly" Sirzechs said.

"Okay, that aside for the moment, did you finish all you work before coming here?" I asked Sirzechs as he started to sweat a little. "I take it you didn't" I finished as Sirzechs slowly nods.

"Yep" Sirzechs replied.

"Grayfia is going to have your head" I said before looking to Sona who was slightly pale at the thought of Serafall seeing her like this.

"I'm going to go before I get dragged into this" Sirzechs said as he summoned his magic circle and teleported away.

"You traitor" I said to where Sirzechs was standing. "We better prepare for when your sister shows up" I said to Sona as she slowly nodded. I kissed her cheek. "It's okay I'm here, I will make sure she doesn't do anything to upset you" I said to Sona making her smile a little.

After a minute of waiting we saw the signature magic circle of one Serafall Leviathan appear and in a flash, Serafall showed up where a magical girl costume. "Levia-tan is here" Serafall announced.

"Hi Sera-san, what brings you here?" I asked.

"I came here because daddy was looking for you, oh hi Sona, daddy was looking for you too" Serafall said.

"Really, why was Lord Sitri looking for me? He also wants to see Sona at the same time?" I asked Serafall.

"Yep, now let's go" Serafall said as she summoned a magic circle that was large enough to get me and Sona, I quickly grab Sona's hand to reassure her that I am here; she smiled at me holding her hand.

Once we had teleported, we were in a large house almost the same size as the Gremory mansion. We appeared to be in massive lounge room there was two three sitter lounges on either side of a moderate sized coffee table. The walls were a dark blue colour; there was a map of the underworld that had every territory marked with its owner.

"Daddy will be with you two in a minute" Serafall said before teleporting away.

"She could act older" I said as I took a seat on the lounge to the left.

"She has to act like a proper Maou" Sona said sternly before sitting next to me.

"She could, but she acts that way when she isn't working" I replied as I put an arm around Sona and hugged her, while bringing her to rest on my chest. She blushed at my actions.

'I can hear his heartbeat, and it is so soothing' Sona thought. "Father will see us" Sona said when she realized her father still had yet to arrive.

"I wouldn't care if he came in and saw us kissing, he probably already knows, or he will find out eventually" I replied making Sona blush a brighter red that was starting to rivalling Rias's hair.

"Bu… But" Sona started but stopped when we heard the door open.

The door opened and standing in the door frame was none other than Lord Sitri. He was 5'10". He had black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a black tie and white undershirt. "Hoho, already making your move ehh Rane" He said towards me.

"You know it Lord Sitri" I said jokingly while holding a thumb up.

"Rane don't agree with father, he won't stop then" Sona said trying to make me stop joking around.

"Come on, loosen up dear" Said Sona's mother as she walked in. She was 5'5". She had long dark navy blue hair that was just let loose to hang down, it reached down to her hips and violet coloured eyes. She was wearing a nice fancy blue dress which sparkled in the light.

"Oh hey Lady Sitri" I said.

"Come on mum" Sona said a she was getting a bit frustrated. I took notice of this and held her closer to me.

"Okay, Lord Sitri can we get down to business, I kind of have some plans" I said.

"Fine, it is about your relationship with our daughter" He said.

"We noticed she was spending a lot more time with you, and wanted to confirm that you two were a couple" Lady Sitri said.

"We are a couple, but we had planned to keep it low for a while, some of Sona's servants would get upset and there would be a riot at school" I said to them.

"But it is the king's job to keep their servants in line isn't it" Lady Sitri said.

"It normally is, but as Sona has recently got a new servant. He kind of has a crush on her. He hasn't been properly disciplined yet" I replied.

"That's understandable; we only want what's best for our daughter. But we have to make sure you can handle yourself in battle as well, to make sure you can protect our daughter" Lord Sitri said as he started to get blue aura around him that moved around like water.

"I can assure you, that I am still as strong as I need to be with only the portion of my power I have right now" I said as I let my aura slowly be released, it wasn't enough for it to affect Sona but Lord Sitri's aura was starting to die down cause of mine.

"That's good" He said as he lightened up and his aura disappeared. Once his aura was completely gone, I let mine disappear. "That's my future son-in-law" Lord Sitri said jokingly as he started to laugh, I started to laugh with him. Sona just sighed at mine and her father's antics.

"That was good; I haven't seen anyone show so much aura towards me. And to think it was all for my daughter's protection" Lord Sitri said.

"I will always be serious when it comes to protecting Sona; I'd rather give up my life than see her die and lose her" I said.

"Good words my boy, then I give you my permission to date my daughter" Lord Sitri said as he gives me the thumbs up.

"Cut it out dear, Sona is being embarrassed by you" Lady Sitri said.

"Haha, your right dear, I'll stop" Lord Sitri said back to his wife.

"Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri. May we take our leave now?" I asked.

"Not before you stay for dinner, we will have something special for you two prepared. It will be a special dinner to celebrate the forth-coming of a new family" Lord Sitri said.

'I hope Serafall isn't there, it will be a major pain in my ass. It will be more annoying for Sona' I thought to myself.

Sona and I sat and talked while cuddling on the lounge until dinner was ready. Dinner was all these different intricate meals, some I have never seen before. After dinner, we said our good byes for the night as Sona was planning of staying with me for the night. We left and went back to my place, and Sona went upstairs and had a shower while I went to the library to read. After a while, Sona came in wearing a blue button up pyjama top with what looked like a light purple undershirt. She also had on a matching blue pyjama pants.

"Don't stare, it's embarrassing" Sona said with a slight blush of me staying at her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You are so cute my dear Sona" I said making her blush even more.

"Thank you Rane" Sona said cutely and shyly.

"I like you better when you are like this, cute and a bit shy" I said making her blush become crimson.

"You are the only I am like this with" Sona said softly.

"I know, I will go have a shower then we can go to bed" I said, Sona nodded and I walked to have a shower.

After my shower I got into my black pants that had a red flame on the side that went up to the knee of each leg, and put on a black tank top with a red flame that went around the entire bottom. I walked up to the library to get Sona; I saw her sitting down in front of the fire reading.

"Sona, I'm done." I said as I saw Sona turn her head and she started to blush a bit.

'Wow look at his abs' Sona thought as she could fell heat rise to her cheeks. I noticed that she was staring at my muscles.

"Should I flex my muscles?" I asked, Sona blushed even brighter and shook her head trying to hide her blush.

"Let's go to bed" Sona said while hiding her face a bit.

"Okay" I said while putting my hand on her chin and turning her head to look into her eyes, than I kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss, but a passionate one. After this Sona started to blush even more.

"Let's go then" Sona said shyly, before grabbing my hand. We walked out of the library and went up one more floor, and went to my bedroom which was the middle room on this floor. We got into bed and laid down, I had my back to the wall while holding Sona as she was facing my body and put her forehead on my chest. I kissed her head.

"Night Sona" I said.

"Night Rane" Sona said as we both drifted off to sleep.

The next day I woke up before Sona but I couldn't move or I would wake up Sona, so I decided to stay in bed until she woke up. It was about an hour before Sona woke up.

"Morning my princess" I said as I kissed her forehead. Sona blushed at being called princess.

"Morning Rane" Sona said while a bit tired.

"How was your sleep my princess?" I asked.

"It was good, I'd like to go back to sleep though" Sona replied.

"I wish, but I have stuff to do, so I am going to have to get ready and head straight off, you can stay here until you need to leave" I told Sona.

"Okay Rane, hope you can make the match tonight" Sona said.

"I'll try" I replied as I kissed her and got out of bed and headed for the shower.

I had a shower and got in to my good clothes which consisted of a red dress shirt with a black tie and jacket to suit, also had matching black pants. I then teleported towards my next destination.

Once I appeared at my new destination, it was a spacious room; there were desks and computers on each. There was a single man sitting behind the main desk in the room, this man was none other than Ajuka Beelzebub.

"What's up Ajuka" I greeted.

"Hey Rane, nothing much besides some work" Ajuka replied.

"I need you to do a full report on the vanguard piece as of an examination I need done today. The report is for Kaichou" I said.

"I can have the examination organized in a hour, then it will take two or three for the results, then the report wouldn't take me too long afterwards" Ajuka replied.

"Okay, have you finished modifying my evil pieces to work with the vanguard piece?" I asked.

"I have finished them, I had too much work and couldn't get around to notifying you about it" Ajuka said.

"That's fine; I will wait for the examination then" I replied.

I waited for about an hour before the examination started; the examination was over just as quick as it started.

"Thanks for the examination Ajuka, I will see you later, I will come back for my pieces and the report" I said to Ajuka, as he just nodded and I teleported away.

I teleported and was in a large room that had a single desk with loads of paperwork on top, there was some on the floor, and large filing cabinets on the left wall. The right wall was just plain red and had nothing at it. This room was the work office of none other than Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Hey Sirzechs" I greeted the Maou.

"Oh Rane, can you get me out of this work, it is too much for one person to handle" Sirzechs said as he pleaded to me.

"I wish but I don't want to get on the bad side of Grayfia" I said.

"You can at lease help me" Sirzechs said back.

"I don't have the authority anymore" I replied.

"Come on please" Sirzechs was getting close to being on his knees begging.

"You just want to leave and go bother Rias" I said back.

"How did you know?" Sirzechs asked defeated as his plan was discovered.

"It is the only thing you ever do with your free time, and I wanted to know the progress of Rias's engagement?" I asked.

"Not good, we have already given permission for it to be decided in a rating game if it can't be sorted out between the two" Sirzechs said.

"So I should be getting ready to fight a flaming turkey, isn't that right?" I asked.

"Don't let him hear you call him a flaming turkey, he will try kill you" Sirzechs argued back.

"He wouldn't be able to kill me" I simply replied.

"Still, he has an anger issue at small things" Sirzechs replied.

"Fine, I won't call him a flaming turkey unless I want to make him mad" I casually said back to Sirzechs.

"Try not, even if you think it is fun, it isn't the best idea in the long run" Sirzechs replied.

"Well I'm going to take my leave; I have some more plans to take care off" I replied as I summoned my magic circle.

"I'll see you around then Rane" Sirzechs said his good byes.

"See ya" I said as I disappeared.

Once I reappeared I was at my house, I went downstairs to start training. Once I started my training, it was just some basic training like magic and sword training, then training with the different promotions to get a better grasp on my powers in each form.

After 5 hours of training non-stop I was done for the day, I decided to have a shower as I was all sweaty, after my shower I decided to go see Ajuka and see if the report is done.

I teleported and reappeared in Ajuka's office.

"Hey I'm back, is the report done?" I asked Ajuka.

"In a moment it will be" Ajuka said without looking away from his monitor while typing.

"I'll take a seat and wait then" I said as I took a seat and looked at some stuff on one of the computers. On the screen was some info on a new addition to the evil pieces that looked like it was for my set, it was all way too cryptic for me to understand.

"It's done" Ajuka said as he started to print the report.

"Hey Ajuka, is this some new stuff to my evil piece set?" I asked about the info on the screen I was in front of.

"Yes, can you read any of it?" Ajuka said.

"Nope, I could barely tell it was for the evil pieces" I announced.

"That's good, I don't fully know half the stuff I added into your set, so have fun finding out" Ajuka said.

"Oh boy sounds like fun" I said in a childish voice.

"Here is the report for Miss Sitri" Ajuka said as he passed me the report.

"Thanks, at least she won't chew my head off for this" I deadpanned.

"Haha, that's how women are" Ajuka said.

"I know, I know. Hey, have you found out about any new sacred gear users being reborn yet?" I asked.

"None that we can keep track of, some might of disappeared on us" Ajuka deadpanned.

"What do you mean disappeared on us?" I asked.

"We don't know, they just vanished" I Ajuka said.

"Okay, I'll see you later, I'm tired and I have somewhere to be" I said as I summoned my magic circle.

"Okay, before you forget, here is your evil piece set" Ajuka said as he passed me a black suit case with my signature black flame within a blue flame within a red flame.

"Thanks, completely forgot. See you later" I said good bye as I teleported away.

Once I reappeared I was in the SCR, I decided to go to the school gym and see how the match is going. Once I walked in, a saw it was only Sona left and half the members of the ORC.

"Hey I'm here, time out" I called time out as I walked in.

"Rane, why are you calling time out?" Rias asked.

"I need to talk to Kaichou" I said.

"What is it?" Sona asked me.

"I think this is a lost cause, just give up this match, I will take you to see my own familiar after I help with Rias's Pawn's and Bishop's. I know Rias will ask so I will have to go, but it will be private just you and me, okay" I whispered into Sona's ears so no one could hear me.

"Okay, I agree to that" Sona said before facing Rias. "I give up; I realized it is a lost cause now"

"But Kaichou, what about my familiar?" Saji asked.

"I will take you to get it another time Saji" Sona replied.

"Yes we won" Issei announced.

"Good for you, now I have something important to do. Here Kaichou, here is the report from Lord Beelzebub" I said as I passed the report to Sona.

"Thank you, I will look at this later" Sona said.

"Rane, can you come with us to help Issei and Asia get their familiars?" Rias asked.

"I suppose I have to, as I still am in debt to your family" I said as I walked over to Sona. "I will see you later" I whispered in to Sona's ear before walking over to Rias and her group. "Akeno-Sempai please prepare the magic circle" I asked Akeno.

"Okay, we will be going now" Rias said as the magic circle was prepared and Rias activated it teleporting us.

We appeared in a forest and that was in the underworld, this was the 'familiar forest'.

"Before we get to obtaining mine and Asia's familiar. Can we see everyone else's first?" Issei asked.

"Sure" Rias said as each ORC member summoned there familiars. "You already met mine" Rias said as she held out her hand and a bat was there.

"This is Shiro" Koneko said as she was holding a small white cat.

"This is mine" Kiba said as he had a raven on his shoulder.

"This is one of mine Ise-kun" Akeno said as a small Oni appeared in her hands.

"What about you Rane?" Issei asked me.

"This is my first one shadow" I said as a small black sprite dragon showed up in my hands, and it shot a glare at Issei.

"So you have more than one?" Issei asked.

"Yes, it is uncommon for someone to have multiple familiars but it happens, like me and Akeno-sempai" I said.

"Okay, now I need a really cool one" Issei said.

"He should be here soon" Rias said.

"Who?" Issei asked.

"The familiar master" I answered Issei. As I said that, a man jumped down from a tree above us. He looked like an average guy. He had a backpack on, was wearing some shorts and a shirt with a vest over the top.

"So who's looking for a familiar tonight?" The familiar master asked. Rias pointed to Issei and Asia.

"My two servants, Issei and Asia" Rias answered him.

"Okay, what type are you looking for? A strong one, a fast one, a stealthy one, a balanced one?" the familiar master asked.

"A strong one" Issei answered him. As Issei said that, a girl who looked like she was in her early 20's came running up to us. She was wearing purple pants with a blue stripe going down either side of the leggings, and a purple jacket with blue draconic markings on it. She ran up and jumped at me and kissed me on the cheek. Everyone was confused as who this girl was.

"Hey Tia, how have you been" I said to the girl now named Tia.

"Rane-kun, I've been good, you haven't been summoning me lately" Tia said.

"I know, I know. I have been busy" I told Tia.

"Okay, so a strong one would have to be the dragon king Tiamat" The familiar master said to Issei.

"What you say about me" Tia huffed her cheeks at the familiar master and everyone was now super confused.

"Everyone, this is my partner. The dragon king Tiamat" I told everyone who Tia was and they freaked out a bit.

"So you are his familiar?" The familiar master asked Tiamat.

"No silly, we are in a contract together" Tia replied.

"Okay. What about the blood thirsty eight headed hydra?" the familiar master asked Issei.

"Umm wouldn't I die trying to get it" Issei asked.

"Yeah, you would, I had trouble with it. I even failed to make it my familiar, but I have a better one" I said.

"What is better than the hydra, it is one of the strongest familiar you can get" the familiar master said.

"I'll show you before we leave then" I said.

"Okay, let's walk and see which familiars we can find tonight" the familiar master said as the ORC, me and Tia and the familiar master walked through the forest. We eventually walked up to a small lake. "We might be able to see an Undine" the familiar master said.

"If we are lucky" I said.

'It must be a really gorgeous looking female or even a mermaid' Issei thought.

As we stood there and waited, the centre of the lake started to ripple and the undine started to surface.

"It's going to be super gorgeous" Issei announced but was shocked when he saw what appeared. It was a super ripped woman who looked like a man who was on steroids. She had a cloth over one shoulder with long blonde hair.

"Ohh, a powerful Undine too" the familiar master said.

"It's female as well, Issei you can make it apart of your harem you want to make" I said.

"Don't tell me that thing is a woman, and how do you know I want to make a harem?" Issei asked.

"Because you non-stop talk about it as your dream" I deadpanned.

"Moving on if you don't want this undine" the familiar master said.

"Oh, look another undine is walking up towards the other" Rias said. Just as Rias said there was a second female undine just as ripped as the other walking towards the first undine.

"Looks like they are about to fight for this area" I said as I turned around and started to walk away with the familiar master.

"Well, it's time to leave them alone" the familiar master said.

"So where to next?" Tia asked.

"We will head deeper in to the forest" the familiar master said.

"Let's go everyone" Rias said as she was catching up to us.

We kept walking around until we saw a very large cave with a sealed entrance.

"What's in there?" Issei asked the familiar master.

"I don't know, for as long as I have been the guide for familiars, this cave has been sealed off" the familiar master said.

"This is the cave of my strongest familiar" I said making everyone be surprised.

"Wait, are you saying that you made a being your familiar and sealed it away?" the familiar master asked.

"I did, it was way too dangerous to be left alone in the forest" I replied.

"What could it be?" Rias asked.

"I'll show you all it this onetime" I said. I walked up to the seal and it became even more complicated. There were multiple magic circles with different equations on them. Some were so complicated it was making everyone behind me confused. After about ten minutes of removing the seal, it was finally undone. "Whew. That took longer than expected" I said.

"What was all that stuff you were doing?" Rias asked.

"Let's go, I want to see this new familiar that no one has seen before" the familiar master said.

"My father's personal seals" I answered Rias. "Okay, follow me and be careful" I said to everyone as I led them in to the cave.

I led everyone in to the cave, it was dark and I had a torch to lit up the walk way. We walked for ten minutes in complete silence besides sounds coming from the cave like the occasional water droplet from the roof of the cave hit a puddle. There was complete silence until one person broke it.

"I sense something really dangerous" Koneko said.

"Don't worry he is friendly most of the time" I said making Issei gulp.

"Maybe I will wait outside" Issei said.

"Too late, we are here" I said as there was what seemed like endless darkness was in front of us.

"Where is it?" Kiba asked.

"Right in front of us" I replied.

"But there is complete darkness still" Rias said.

"One minute. Wake up you lazy shit" as I said that, the darkness in front of us moved slowly like a snake was moving. Once it was moving at a fast enough pace, lights lit up the entire cave and all you could see was a massive lake behind a massive snake.

"Is that?" Rias started.

"It can't be" the familiar master started.

"This is the last one, and my strongest familiar. The Leviathan" I said and Rias, Akeno and the familiar master were shocked.

"You woke me up Rane. What do you want?" The leviathan asked. His voice was deep and sounded a little scary.

"He sounds really scary" Issei said as he was cowering behind Rias.

"I woke you up to introduce you to my friends and teammates" I said.

"Hmm, I see all but two are useless, are one of them your mate" The leviathan said, making all the girls here blush slightly.

"Sorry to disappoint you O-Yama, but no one here is my girlfriend" I said to my familiar.

"Hmm, then she must be really strong" O-Yama said.

"Not just strong but smart and cute as well. Before I forget, this is my partner Tiamat" I said as I pointed to Tia. "She is the strongest of the five dragon kings" I finished.

"Hmm, so this is one of the strong presences I could sense" O-Yama said.

"This is Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia and Issei" I said as I pointed to each ORC member. "This is the current familiar master too" I said as I pointed to the familiar master.

"Hmm, White haired girl step forward" O-Yama said towards Koneko. Koneko stiffened a bit but reluctantly stepped forward.

"Yes?" Koneko asked.

"Your name was Koneko right?" O-Yama asked and Koneko nodded. "She is the other strong presence I could sense, but it is still weak" O-Yama said towards me.

"Okay, this is the current generations Sekiryuutei" I said making Issei jump and head to where Koneko once was.

"Pathetic" was all O-Yama said.

"Sorry I'm so weak" Issei said as he hung his head.

"So I'm not the only one" Tiamat said.

"Okay, you two, come down" I said before turning to Rias. "Any questions?" I asked.

"How did you make him your familiar" Rias asked me.

"Umm, Raw strength" I said.

"Yeah, raw strength" O-Yama said.

"Fine, I will accept that, and that is all. We need to get back to getting the familiars" Rias said.

"Can I come?" O-Yama asked

"Only if you're in your human form" I said.

"Fine" O-Yama said before changing into a man who was 7'2" with midnight black hair. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a Black over shirt that had two gold lines on each side; he also wore black pants with gold lining on the sides.

"Let's go" I said as we started to walk out of the cave.

We walked for a tiny bit until the familiar master spotted something.

"Everyone look up" the familiar master said.

"Is that a sprite dragon?" Rias asked.

"Yes it is, and a young one at that" the familiar master said.

"You should get it Ise" Rias said.

"You need to get it now before it grows up or else it will be impossible" the familiar master said.

"Okay, I got this" Issei said before something green started to fall from the tress above.

"Oh god, not the slime" I said as I started to back up away from the area where the slime is falling. Tiamat and O-Yama also followed my lead.

The slime started to destroy the clothes of the females. Kiba tried to slash the slime with the sword but a slime landed on his eyes and he was trying to remove it.

"I change my mind, I want the slime as my familiar" Issei said but was too late as Akeno and Rias was summoning a magic circle to destroy the slime. Before they could do anything, a massive wave of water hit them all and swooped all the slime up and they started to boil and die in the water. "Nooo" Issei screamed as the slime were all being killed.

"Good job O-Yama" I said to O-Yama who was controlling the water.

"These creatures are despicable" O-Yama said.

"I agree" Tiamat said.

"I agree as well" I said.

"I wanted the slime" Issei said as he got on his knees and started to cry.

"You left one slime O-Yama, I'll take care of it" I said.

"Nooo, don't I want it" Issei said before a wave of water hit him straight in the face.

"Bullseye" O-Yama said as Tiamat snickered.

"Good job Sempai" Koneko said.

"No problem, eliminating pests since I was born" I replied to Koneko as I gave her a thumbs up.

"That wasn't very funny" Issei said as he finally got up and started to walk to Asia for some healing before being shocked by lightning. As this happened, Tiamat couldn't hold in her laughter as she burst out laughing. I snickered at this when I saw it was the sprite dragon as well. Then the sprite dragon rested on Asia's shoulder.

"Asia, you should make the sprite dragon your familiar" I suggested.

"But shouldn't Issei-san have it instead?" Asia asked.

"He lost his chance" I said as the sprite dragon was glaring daggers as Issei.

"Okay, I will" Asia said as she performed the contract ritual with the sprite dragon.

"And it is done" the familiar master said.

"That's all the time we have today, I have to leave and we have school in the morning" I said.

"We should be leaving as well" Rias said.

"But Buchou, what about my familiar?" Issei asked.

"Looks like you have to wait" I said. Issei started to cry as the ORC Members teleported away.

"I will see you next time" I said to the familiar master.

"Okay, it was exciting to see the last Leviathan. Until next time" the familiar master said as he jumped into the trees and away.

"Okay, time for you to return O-Yama" I said.

"It was fun being out; can you at least summon me more?" O-Yama asked.

"Sure" I said.

I walked back to O-Yama's cave and he entered, I sealed him off again and walked into a big clearing in the forest.

"So I guess this is good bye for a while" I said to Tiamat.

"It is, but you can always talk to me through the portion of the power I lent you" Tiamat said.

"True, I will see you later" I said as I teleported back home.

As I reappeared I walked into the library but Sona wasn't there. I decided to have a shower. After my shower I walked in to my room and noticed Sona was asleep in bed already. I got in to bed without waking Sona up. Her body could feel my body heat and she instinctively turned to me in her sleep and cuddle up to me. I pulled the blanket up so it was covering the both of us and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, and i'm really sorry for the long wait, hope this encourages you all to still read._**

**_Just the usual. Please Review, Favorite and Follow._**

**_Rane-Lucifer out._**


	11. Chapter 10: Phenex and Gremory Part 1

_**Rane-Lucifer here.**_

_**I had so much free time so i decided to write this chapter up and upload it as soon as i finished it. Hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Review Corner:**_

**Duked - Thank you for the awesome review, and for the question you asked, i won't say the answer here. I have everything planned out until after i finish the meeting of the three factions. Stay tuned and you will get your answer.**

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Dxd or any of it's characters. I only own my OC._**

**Please enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Rane POV:**

I woke up to see Sona staring right into my eyes. "Morning Princess" I said to Sona

She kissed me before moving back. "Morning Rane" She said.

"I will go make breakfast before we head to school" I said as I got up.

"I will have a quick shower then" Sona said as she headed towards the door.

"Breakfast won't take me too long either" I said as I got off my bed. Sona left my room and headed towards the bathroom.

I headed downstairs and started to prepare breakfast. Once Sona finished her shower and got ready for school she headed down, we ate breakfast before I realized I wasn't ready for school so I quickly ran up stair and got changed. I then came down stairs and saw Sona waiting at the door with a smile on her face.

"Shall we go" I said to Sona.

"Yes let's go" Sona said as we started to walk to school.

We arrived at school like normal, the male population was glaring at me, and the female population were envying Sona, just a normal day of school. The day went on like normal, boring classes; I left in most of them saying I had some student council work to do. I just went and sat in my chair at the student council room. I finally was heading to my final class when I saw Rias.

"Rane, can you come to the clubroom today?" Rias asked.

"Sure, I will be there after class finishes" I said and Rias walked off.

I walked to my final class of the day, it was math. I sat in it for ten minutes before getting bored and leaving. I went back to the student council room and waited for class to finish. Before class finished Sona walked in and saw me.

"Shouldn't you be in class Rane" Sona said.

"Shouldn't you be in class as well Sona-chan" I replied.

"I have work to do" Sona said.

"I got bored and left, the classes are so easy. I just get bored too easily" I said.

"Can't blame them, you are at a college level for school" Sona said.

"I know, but can't I move up to the third year, it might not be as boring" I said.

"I would but you are a second year student so you can look after my servants if needed to" Sona said.

"I know, but the classes are soo boring" I repeated myself.

"You are acting like a little kid" Sona said while laughing a tiny bit.

"Come on, you know it is boring, can I at least go to some of your classes and say I am assessing the teachings for a report" I said.

"I'll think about that, but for now I need to you stay in class" Sona said.

"Okay my princess, I have to go to meet Rias-Sempai for something today so I will be busy" I said.

"Okay, thank you for notifying me" Sona said as the bell started to ring.

"I will take my leave now Sona" I said.

"Okay, see you later" Sona said.

"But before I leave" I said as I walked up to Sona and kissed her then walked out of the student council room.

I walked towards the ORC and ignored everything that was going on around me. I reached the Occult Research Club room and walked in to see Rias and Akeno were there with another person. She had long silver hair and was wearing a maid's outfit. This person was none other than Grayfia Lucifuge, the queen of Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Rias-Sempai, Akeno-Sempai and Grayfia, it is an honour to see you again" I said.

"Like wise" Grayfia said.

"Rane thank you for coming" Rias said.

"Is this about that 'flaming turkey'?" I asked.

"Sadly yes it is" Akeno said.

"Can I just defeat him and be over with it?" I asked.

"No, this has to be done in a civil manner" Grayfia said.

"Damn, I really wanted to fight him" I said. "I will take a seat and wait until you guys are done" I said before going in to the corner and sitting on my chair.

Rias, Akeno and Grayfia talked for a tiny bit until Kiba and Koneko walked in and bowed to Grayfia before taking a seat each. Five minutes later Issei and Asia walked.

"Take a seat and wait" I said to Issei. "Asia you can take a seat and don't fret about anything" I said to Asia.

"Why is she here?" Issei asked while pointing at Grayfia.

"Who is she?" Asia asked.

"My name is Grayfia, I am a maid of the house of Gremory" Grayfia introduced herself to Asia.

"Just take a seat and wait" I said before closing my eyes.

After ten minutes of listening to Rias and Grayfia talk, a pillar of fire appeared in the middle of the room.

'Oh great, flaming turkey is here' I thought.

The fire pillar disappeared and revealed a man who looks like he is in his early 20's; he has short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a red suit with the jacket was unbuttoned; he had a white undershirt on.

"My dear Rias, I have come for you" the man said.

"Riser I said I won't marry you" Rias said to the man now named Riser.

"You know we have to extend the life of pure blood devils Rias, so this marriage is really important" Riser said.

"I don't want to marry you, and I never will" Rias said.

"Okay everyone calm down and we will find an agreement here today" Grayfia said.

Rias sat on the lounge and Riser sat next to her and put his arm around her neck and rested his hand on her shoulder, Grayfia sat on the other lounge facing them, while all of Rias's servants stood behind the lounge that Grayfia was sitting on. I continued to sit on my own chair in the corner.

I ignored most of the conversation as I didn't care about the small talk. I noticed Issei summon his sacred gear behind his back and decided to step in now.

"Rias, it is for the better of both the Gremory and the Phenex house's that this marriage goes through" Riser said.

"I will only marry the one I love" Rias said.

"So it's settled, we will be wed in five days" Riser said.

"But I don't love you, so I won't be marrying you" Rias said and Riser started to get angry.

"Under the circumstances of this meeting, I have been notified if both parties don't come to an agreement, I have to bring up the chance that it can be settled with a rating game" Grayfia announced.

"I will battle you Riser and when I win, this marriage will be cancelled" Rias said.

"Fine but when I win, we will be wed" Riser said cockily. "This is my peerage" Riser said as a pillar of flame appeared and it disappeared as soon as it appeared. But this time there was a total of fifteen people there.

"Yes, I can finally battle the flaming turkey" I said this towards Riser who got pissed but before he could say anything someone else in the group of servants of his said something.

"Who do you think you are calling a flaming turkey?" A young girl with blonde hair in two drills said.

"Ohh, I'm really sorry, that is really insulting to flaming turkeys, how about this. You are a flaming chicken instead Riser" I said making Riser even more pissed.

"That's it, I will burn you to smithereens" Riser said as she summoned fire and tried to punch me. I blocked it with one hand and before he could see how, he felt water moving up his arm.

"Water extinguishes fire" I said as I moved my hand away and it was covered in water and the water was still going up Riser's arm.

"Stop this or else I will get involved" Grayfia said.

"Alright, I don't want to get on the bad side of the 'ultimate queen'" Riser said.

"Fine, but if you didn't stop this little fight, I would've crushed you Riser" I said as I let my magic go and the water drop on to the floor then disappeared.

"I'll give you ten days. Ten days to train before the rating game" Riser said as he stepped in front of his servants and they disappeared in a pillar of flame.

"Okay everyone, we are going on a training trip" Rias said.

"Grayfia please notify both house heads and Lord Lucifer about the decision that was made here" I said to Grayfia.

"Will do, I will take my leave" Grayfia said as she disappeared in the Gremory houses' magic circle.

"Rias-Sempai, where do you plan to take everyone to train for the next ten days?" I asked Rias.

"The Gremory family's villa up in the mountains" Rias answered.

"Okay, I will come up tomorrow. But for now I will give everyone today's training schedule. Rias-Sempai and Akeno-Sempai will teach Asia and Issei how to use magic, and then afterwards focus on making your magic stronger and using less magic than normal. Kiba I want you to train you speed and sword skills. Koneko I want you to focus on your strength and defence, so help anyone you can for you defensive abilities" I said everyone's training schedule for the day.

"Okay, will do that training schedule. What do you have to do?" Rias asked.

"I got to let Kaichou know, and I have some business to take care of tonight" I said. "I'm leaving to tell Kaichou this now" I said as I walked out the door.

I walked back to the student council room.

I arrived at the SCR and saw Sona was the last one there. I walked in and walked up to Sona.

"Sona, I have to go help train Rias's peerage for her upcoming match with Riser Phenex. I will be leaving tomorrow, it will be for a couple days" I said to Sona.

"Okay Rane, do you have anything planned for tonight?" Sona asked.

"I do, unless you don't want to come with me tonight" I said.

"Where were you going to take me?" Sona asked.

"To the familiar forest, I did promise you to take you to meet my familiar" I said.

"Okay, we can go after I finish this paperwork" Sona said.

"Can I help with it at all?" I asked.

"You won't let up and do some yourself if I say no, so go ahead and start with this pile" Sona said as she pushed a pile of paper forward.

"Okay, let's get this work done" I said as I started to do the paperwork.

After two hours of working we finally finished. I stretched my arms before standing up. "Finally done" I said.

"Yes, let me put these away, then we can go" Sona said as she started to put the paperwork away.

"I'll get the magic circle ready then" I said as I prepared the magic circle.

"Okay, all done" Sona said.

"Almost ready" I said. "And done" I said once the magic circle was done.

"Let's go then Rane" Sona said.

We teleported and appeared in the familiar forest near a mountain. "It's over this way" I said while walking towards the mountain.

"Okay, lead the way Rane" Sona said.

While we walked we saw some different familiars, we eventually saw some phoenixes flying above the forest. "I have one, his name is Blaze" I said to Sona.

"You do?" Sona Asked.

"Yeah, but my secret one is this way" I said as I continued through the forest towards the mountain.

"Is it up that mountain?" Sona asked.

"Don't worry, it's not, he is inside it instead" I said.

"Ohh, I wonder what he is" Sona said.

"You will see" I replied.

We walked up to the entrance of a cave that was sealed. "He is in here, let me just undo the seal quickly" I said as I started to undo the seal.

"That is a very complicated seal" Sona said as she saw all the different magic circles and markings.

"Okay let's go in" I said as I undid the seal. We walked in the cave and kept walking while I held a flame in my hand using magic. We eventually could only see a long walkway that was pitch black even with the light on it. "We are here, wake up O-Yama" I said to Sona before yelling into the darkness. The darkness started to move until it revealed a massive snake. The cave then lit up completely.

"Why have you woken me up Rane" O-Yama asked.

"I'm here to show you my master and girlfriend" I said.

O-Yama started to look at Sona. "Hmmm, she is pretty cute, and she is stronger than that last bunch of people you brought except for Tiamat" O-Yama said. Sona blushed when she was called cute.

"He… he is a Leviathan?" Sona asked.

"Yep, the last one as well" I answered Sona.

"But since when did you make him your familiar?" Sona asked.

"Way back before the great faction war" I answered.

"He is absolutely marvellous" Sona said.

"I thought you like him, no one else has ever been able to get a Leviathan as their familiar" I said.

"Thank you for introducing me to him Rane" Sona said as she hugged me.

"Sona, we will have to leave soon, it is getting late" I said.

"Okay, we should leave then" Sona said.

"Make sure you summon me when you need me" O-Yama said.

"Will do" I said as Sona and I walk out of the cave and then I seal the cave off again.

"Why do you seal the cave?" Sona asked.

"So no one disturbs him, he has a bad temper at times" I said.

"Okay, let's go" Sona said.

I prepared the magic circle and we teleported. We appeared in my house and we went upstairs.

"I'm going to have a shower then prepare dinner, you can go to the library and wait for me there" I said to Sona.

"Okay, I will see you soon" Sona said as she headed for the Library.

I went and had a quick shower before heading downstairs to make dinner. After dinner was done cooking I took two plates up to the library. I gave one to Sona and started to eat mine. Sona and I finished our dinner; I decided to take the plates down to the kitchen.

"I'll take the plates down to the kitchen then I will come back up" I said and Sona nodded as she was focused on the book she was reading.

I took the plates downstairs to the kitchen then walked back up and went back in to the library.

"Which book is it tonight?" I asked.

"A book on familiars, I'm wondering about all the different types of familiars after see yours" Sona said.

"Okay, I have to get up early tomorrow, so I am going to bed now, I will see you when you come to bed later Sona" I said as I kissed Sona.

"Okay Rane, I will come to bed soon" Sona said. I walked out then went to my room and got in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**_So here is the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed._**

**_Just the usual. Please Review, Favourite and follow._**

**_Rane-Lucifer out._**


	12. Chapter 11: Phenex and Gremory Part 2

**Hey guys Rane-Lucifer here.**

**Sorry it took me sooo long, but i had no motivation to do any writing for a while, and this chapter was done bit by bit.**

**I have a facebook page now so i can keep everyone posted on when i am updating and how far i am with the chapter, and it might make it easier for people to message my page. Link is on my profile.**

**Reviews:**

**Duked - Thanks for the review again, And for Saji's reaction, it is going to be hilarious, i just don't know when i want to do the big reveal for it yet.**

**That is all for my Author's notes here. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Rane POV:**

I woke up and saw Sona lying next to me, she was still asleep. I didn't want to wake her up, so I got out of bed quietly and made a note. Afterwards I went downstairs in to the teleportation room and teleported away.

When I appeared I was in the mountains, there was a forest with a big house the size of a mansion. It was only the break of dawn, I expected no one to be awake yet. I was wrong; Kiba had gotten up and was just coming out of the house.

"Morning Rane" Kiba greeted me.

"Morning Kiba, I didn't expect anyone to be awake yet. Plan to done some early training?" I asked.

"That is the plan" Kiba said.

"I'll join you then" I said as we moved over to the forest.

We were in a little clearing in the forest. "So are you ready Kiba?" I asked.

"Whenever you are Rane" Kiba said back.

"Okay let's start then" I said as I made a pitch black sword that had a dragon claw at the end of the handle. The guard looked like the fang of a dragon, the blade also had dragon like talons coming off the top side at the guard. I then charged towards Kiba.

"That's fine with me" Kiba said as he charged at me using his knight piece bonus speed.

'Maybe I should increase my speed to match his' I thought as I ducked a horizontal slash aiming for my head. 'He's serious' I thought.

'He is slow, if I keep attacking him and don't give him the chance to promote then I can win' Kiba thought and charged in with a second sword; swinging with both swords, one horizontal then changes to vertical, then he changes to trying to stab me and going for my back.

"Not bad Kiba, but it is time for me to catch up with you" I said.

"I won't let you promote" Kiba said as he kept trying to hit me.

I caught Kiba's next attack with my blade and kept it in place; I then decided to make a new sword. "Birth of creation, 'sword of black flames'" I said.

"Wait what did you say?" Kiba asked.

A new sword appeared in my left hand. This one was pure black and it had a small black flame coming from the tip of the handle, the blade was radiating an aura that looked like a black flame.

I swung my sword towards Kiba, and he tried to block it but the sword he blocked with was sliced in two. The attack continued but Kiba jumped back at the last minute. The sword missed but his shirt was singed a bit from the swords aura.

"That was a close one" I said.

"That was, now it is time to step up my game" Kiba said as he formed a new sword and charged again.

Kiba rushed me and kept swinging both swords, his speed had increased from before and he wasn't letting up. I could only block and wait for an opening to counter attack. There was finally an opening but before I could take it, I stopped as I sensed Rias's aura come out of the villa. I jumped far enough away from Kiba before putting my swords away. "That's enough for now, I can sense Rias-Sempai's aura coming from outside the front door" I said.

"Let's head back then" Kiba said as he started to head back with only one sword on his side.

Kiba and I made it back to the villa; we stopped in front of Rias and everyone else as they came out the front door.

"Morning everyone" I said.

"Morning Rane" Rias said.

"Morning Rane-Sempai" Koneko said.

"Morning Rane-san" Asia said.

"Morning Rane-kun" Akeno said.

"Morning" was all Issei said.

"Okay, so how is Issei's magic training going?" I asked.

"It's steadily progressing" Rias said.

"That's good, I noticed Kiba has improved since our last spar" I said.

"Thank you Rane" Kiba said.

"Now the plan for today is to keep training Issei and Asia in magic, that will be Akeno-Sempai and Rias-Sempai's job, by taking turns, whenever one of you aren't helping them, you will be training with me or Kiba and Koneko. As for Koneko, I want you to train with Kiba so you can increase your speed" I said.

"Okay everyone that's the plan, so let's get to it, Akeno you are first with Ise and Asia" Rias said.

"Yes Buchou" Everyone said at once.

"Okay let's go this way then Rias-Sempai, so we don't destroy anything too close to the villa" I said as I started to walk closer to the mountains.

"Okay" Rias said as she started to follow me.

We got to the bottom of the mountain and I set up some targets. "Okay Rias, I want you to target these targets with your power of destruction. But there is one condition" I said.

"What is the condition?" Rias asked.

"You must make your power of destruction orbs as small as a bullet but still as much power as you would normally make" I said.

"Okay Rane, I will do it" Rias said as she summoned some of her power of destruction and made a small bullet sized orb and shot it. I used my magic and made water stop the water by cutting the orb in half making it explode.

"You didn't use enough power: that was way too weak" I said.

"It's harder than it seems" Rias said.

"I know, that's why, I will stop all of your attacks, and only when you have broken through my water then that is when you can go on your next break" I said to Rias.

"Come on that could take all day" Rias started to pout a little.

"Then better get started now" I said as I continued to have my water move in front of the targets. Rias started to fire her orbs of destruction again and I kept on using my water to block them or destroy them.

After three hours of training Rias, she had finally got it done, but couldn't do it repeatedly. "Okay Rias that is enough for now, time for you and Akeno to switch spots" I said.

"Huff… huff… Okay, let's go back" Rias said while breathing heavily.

We walked back to the villa so Rias and Akeno can switch places so I can train Akeno. Rias went inside to grab Akeno, while I stayed outside.

* * *

_**Back at Rane's house**_

**Sona POV:**

I woke up and noticed Rane wasn't sleeping next to me, I was getting angry because he left bed before getting me up, then I realized he is training Rias's servants for their upcoming match with Riser Phenex. I got out of bed and went to the draw and went to put on my clothes that Rane must have folded up neatly for me, when I noticed a note on top on my clothes.

_Sona_

_I have left to go train Rias's servants and will be back in seven days, and you looked way too cute while you were sleeping so I decided not to wake you up._

_I love you._

_Rane._

I smiled at ready the note before getting dressed and going on with the rest on my day.

* * *

**Rane POV:**

Akeno finally walked out of the front door and walked over to me.

"What is our training Rane-kun?" Akeno asked while stepping a bit too close to me.

"You will be using you lightning to try and hit me. I will be using the knight promotion as well, so I will be faster than what you can normally do, so I want you to focus on my movements and predict where I'm going to be" I said.

"Ufufu, when do we start Rane-kun?" Akeno asked.

"Right now, Vanguard promotion knight" I said as I took off to the forest. I noticed Akeno was chasing me in the sky while there was lightning crackling around her fingers, the sky started to get dark and lightning started to rain down at me.

I kept going in a single direction to help Akeno understand the training, she was close to getting me but her timing was off, I kept on running through the forest and dodging the lightning bolts that got close before I started to up the difficulty by starting to go diagonal and moving in circles at times. I even went up to Akeno and had some water swirling around my hand, I went and punched next to Akeno's face, the water swirling around my fist slightly cut Akeno's cheek.

"Focus Akeno, or else I will take the opportunity to attack you, or make your bolts hit you" I said as a lightning bolt was about ten metres away from hitting Akeno.

"Ufufu, are you really serious Rane-kun" Akeno said as the lightning bolts got faster and started to get a bit more precise.

"Good, looks like you are focusing, I will give you a surprise if you hit me Akeno-chan" I said.

"Ufufu, looks like I will have to hit you now to get this surprise" Akeno said and kept firing the lightning bolts at me.

After a about what seemed like hours of dodging the raining lightning bolts, I finally got hit but not without avoiding too much damage.

"That's enough Akeno, anymore and I might die" I said as my arm had blood dripping down it.

"Ufufu, Do I get my surprise now?" Akeno asked.

"I guess you do, what do you want?" I asked.

"Ufufu, how about a kiss" Akeno said.

"Fine, just close your eyes" I said.

Akeno closed her eyes, and I walked up to her and I gave her a kiss on the cheek. No way in hell was I facing the wrath of Kaichou if she found out that I kissed some other girl on the lips.

"No fair I wanted one a kiss on my lips" Akeno said.

"Should of clarified, and I wouldn't have, I would have been killed if I did" I said.

"Ufufu, you with someone else then?" Akeno said.

"Kind of" I replied.

"I wonder how Sona will be if she found out?" Akeno said. I sighed in relief as Akeno didn't realize I'm with Sona.

"I think I would be killed" I said back to Akeno. "I'm going to find Asia so she can heal me" I said while walking towards the villa.

Once at the villa everyone was out the front having a little break as I walked up with a blood soaked arm.

"Hey Asia, mind healing me?" I said to Asia.

"Not at all" Asia said as she walked up to me and started to heal my arm.

"What happened?" Rias said.

"Training with Akeno-Sempai" I replied to Rias.

"Okay, hope she didn't hurt you too bad" Rias said.

"Not at all, she learnt a bit faster than I anticipated but it is very good" I replied. "After break I will train Koneko, and that will be all for the day, same routine for the next two days and then I will be taking care of Issei's training personally for the last couple days" I said and everyone nodded.

We rested for another ten minutes before everyone started to get up, I stayed seated so did Koneko. Once everyone had left I stood up.

"Okay Koneko let's go other here and start training" I said and Koneko nodded as she stood up and followed me into a clearing in the forest.

"Okay, let me promote or I might end up being crushed" I said jokingly.

"I wouldn't hurt you too Sempai" Koneko said.

"I know, but in this I want you to go serious. Vanguard promotion: Rook" I said and promoted to rook.

"Okay, if it is Sempai's wishes then I will fight seriously" Koneko said as she pulled her gloves up and got into a fighting stance.

"That's good" I said as I took a fighting stance where my body was close to the ground. "Begin" I said.

None of us made a move, we were just anticipating each other's movements and getting ready to counter and take the attack. I wasn't going to be the slow one. I decided to attack first, I let my left arm drop limp and moved behind Koneko in a flash, and used my left arm for an uppercut, Koneko turned around and jumped back barely missing my punch, she then dashed at me a bit faster than what she was and went for the counter attack.

Koneko punched straight for my ribs, I blocked it but felt an impact in my hips, I looked slightly and saw her leg was in it, went to punch Koneko straight in the forehead but she dodge and punch in a uppercut, I was lifted up off the ground and started to fall to the ground head first until I felt Koneko's fist hit me straight in my chest sending me through some trees.

I stood up and brushed off the dust that was on my clothes.

'I think I should get serious' I thought before straitening up and running straight for Koneko.

I went for a fakie jab to the head and Koneko dodged it and didn't see the kick coming straight for her hip, it hit and she was sent straight into some trees. Koneko got up and dashed for me again, we traded blows to the body, occasionally getting a hit into each other's head, destroyed some trees and maybe created one too many holes in the ground.

"Okay, take five Koneko" I said as we stopped sparring and we puffed out.

"Sempai, may I ask you something?" Koneko asked.

"Yes you may Koneko-chan" I said.

"Why aren't you using your full power?" Koneko asked.

"I could say the same thing to you, but I know your story so I won't say that, the reason for me is kind of like your reason, but it was my little brother who messed some stuff up, and made me lose control of my powers and I barely got control of myself, and when I did I tried to kill myself because I was close to hurting the one thing I saw that was precious. I ended up being called dead, but I was only unconscious and stuck between the living and the realm of the dead. I was finally pulled back and then after a while, I learnt I had the vanguard piece inside me keeping me alive and then was asked to become a servant of Sona Sitri, which I agreed to, but I had to also give my guarantee to protect Rias as well. That is pretty much the gist of it anyways." I told Koneko.

"I didn't know that you were like me, do you know where your little brother is?" Koneko asked.

"No, but when I do find him, I will kill him" I said.

"You shouldn't kill him, he should be brought to justice" Koneko said.

"I know, but he is not one to come back so easily, so if I can I will bring him to justice, but if I can't then I will kill him" I said.

"Well as long as you try to bring him to justice" Koneko said.

"Yeah, I will try" I said while looking into the sky and noticing it was starting to get dark, so it was time to see what was for dinner. "Okay Koneko let's head back now" I said as I walked towards Koneko and put my hand in front of her to help her up. She grabbed my hand and I lifted her up to her feet.

"Yes Sempai" Koneko said as we walked back.

We walked back and arrived to see everyone waiting for us outside.

"Hey guys, waiting long?" I asked

"Just a little" Kiba said.

"Sorry then, now what is for dinner?" I asked enthusiastically

"You will see" Rias said as everyone hung their head a little.

We walked in to the villa and walked in to the dining room and everyone took a seat. After the tiniest bit of waiting I see the food, it is… it is mash potato and other food on the side.

"Why is there so much mash potato?" I asked.

"Well in magic training I figured out how to use my magic and got a bit carried away and peeled all the potatoes by accident so we had to cook them all" Issei said with his head hanging.

"I see, well that doesn't matter as long as you are progressing in your training is all that matters" I said making Issei lift his head up and had a smile on his face.

"Thank you" Issei said out loud with a tear or two starting to show up.

"Let's just eat, I want to go do some solo training after this" I said and started to eat.

After dinner I walked outside and flew off in to the mountains.

* * *

_**Back at the villa on the roof**_

**Rias POV:**

"It is a lovely night tonight" I thought out loud.

"Yes it is" Said a mysterious feminine voice, but Rias recognised this voice and turned her head to face this person.

"What brings you here Sona?" I asked to the now known Sitri heiress.

"I wanted to see if Rane's training is too harsh on you or your servants?" Sona asked.

"It is a bit harsh but it is doing the job" I replied to my childhood friend.

"Shall I give him a punishment when you finish this match?" Sona asked.

"No, that is not needed, Rane is only following orders" I replied.

"I see" Sona said as she readjusted her glasses.

"How is your control on Rane going?" I asked Sona.

"I don't know if I can keep control on him for much longer, it seems that he is losing control to something very slowly" Sona said with a frown.

"I see, and it seems you care about Rane a bit more then just as a servant" I said to Sona and saw that Sona started to blush.

"No I don't I just care about my servant" Sona tried to hide her feelings but I knew that she had strong feelings for Rane; it was a clear as day.

"No use trying to hide it from me Sona, I have known you since we were young" I said.

"Yeah, your right, I do care for Rane a lot" Sona said composing herself.

"I won't tell anyone until you're ready to announce your feelings for him" I reassured Sona.

"Thank you Rias, now I must be going, I will see you at your match" Sona said as she teleported away in the Sitri's signature magic circle.

"This is going to be interesting to watch" I said out loud to myself.

* * *

_**Far off in the mountains**_

**Rane POV:**

'I must focus my magic and start using it more efficiently and quicker' I thought. "Okay let's see how this works" I said out loud and started to channel my magic into my hands. Water started to accumulate around my hands.

'Now I must focus on it to accumulate in portions all around me' I thought and started to focus my magic in different areas around me. Some water started to accumulate on my left but only a small amount of water had formed.

"Damn it" I yelled and the water burst everywhere and splashed on me. "Still not enough focus" I said while going back to focusing.

_**3 hours later**_

I decided to stop training for tonight or else I would be too tired to train in the morning. I started to fly back to the villa and head to my room to retire for the night. While I was flying back I could see Issei and Asia training. "They have good determination" I said.

Once I got closer I could see what they were doing, Issei was apparently channelling his magic and using to destroy Asia's clothes. I flew in to them and walked up to Issei.

"That is despicable, don't use your magic like that, or can't you help it you pervert" I said while punching Issei in the gut not too hard but hard enough to knock the wind out of him. "And why are you helping him with this Asia, he will not stop here, he will start doing worse things than this if you let him use you like this" I said to Asia while walking back to the villa ignoring everything else.

I walked inside and walked towards my room once I got in it, I went and had a long shower then went to bed for the night.

The next day went the same way with training Kiba in the morning then training Rias and getting her to start the training I tried where she summoned multiple orbs of destruction and maintain them then fire them. Training with Akeno went the same just longer and even flashier then yesterdays. Koneko's training was the same, she had gotten stronger and her defence had gotten better, but the most noticeable change was her speed had increased a bit. We had dinner then I did my training out in the mountains again. Afterwards went to bed and got ready for the next day.

The third day was the same as before just with some improvement coming from Rias and Kiba.

While I was training in the mountains I started to get the hang of having multiple orbs of water flying around me and manoeuvring them around the trees and hitting the hidden targets I set up earlier.

I was about to head back but started to feel something burning inside my chest, it was my vanguard piece starting to burn up. It was burning my skin and hurting me like hell. I was holding in my yelling so I didn't wake any others up, but if anyone was still awake they would be able to feel my power fluctuating and hitting them.

I stopped moving and tried to focus my breathing and stop the pain with some water I was controlling. After a minute it started to stop.

I waited ten minutes before flying back to the villa and going straight to my room to fall on the bed, but before I could I was hugged by Sona. I put my hand on her head and hugged her back.

"I was so worried when I felt your piece start to burn up on me, I couldn't do nothing so I came here straight away but you weren't here and then it stopped and I waited for you" Sona said as she started to cry in to my chest.

"I'm sorry, it must have been my training that caused it to react the way it did, I'm here and that is all that matters" I said as I lifted up Sona's head and kissed her on the lips, a long passionate kiss. Sona had kissed back after the shock of me kissing her like this.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Sona asked.

"You don't need to ask, I was going to suggest you stay with me anyway, I didn't want anything else to happen to me while I slept with this pain still on my chest" I said.

"Can you show me your chest?" Sona asked with a worried face now. I complied and lifted up shirt and on my chest was a massive burn mark from my vanguard piece. Sona formed some water on her hand and put it on the burn, it started to stop hurting and the burn started to disappear.

"I wish I could heal myself with my water, you are just amazing Sona my dear" I said making Sona blush from hearing me call her mine. In her state her vulnerability I pulled her onto the bed with me and she was pulled down on top of me and I kissed her on her lips again. Sona had blushed from my actions.

"Hey no fair, that was cheating" Sona pouted. I kissed her again.

"You look cute no matter what you look like, but when you act cute is the best, I get to see a side of you that no one else can. And you are super cute when you are like this" I said while kissing her again.

"Stop cheating" Sona said while pouting and hitting my chest with both her hands rapidly but softly.

"Please stop you might hurt me" I said and Sona realised what she was doing and stopped.

"Sorry" Sona said. I kissed Sona again.

"You should know I won't play fair when it comes to you" I said with a smile.

"You cheated against me again" Sona pouted.

"You keep falling for it easily" I said while starting to laugh.

"It's not funny" Said Sona as she laid down next to me and faced away from me.

"Fine it isn't funny in front of others, but when we are by ourselves it is" I said as I cuddled up to Sona.

"Maybe your right about that, I will get you back for this" Sona said as she turned and faced me and kissed me.

"I will be waiting for that" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Night Rane" Sona said as she cuddled in to my chest.

"Night Sona-chan" I replied and cuddled up to Sona.

I woke up and saw Sona still sleeping, I snuck out of bed and had a shower, and once I got dressed I left a key for Sona and left the room and locked the door behind me so no one knows Sona is here.

I walked downstairs and saw that breakfast was ready, just some simple eggs and bacon. After finishing breakfast I went out front and waited for everyone else to wake up and eat then come out for today's training routine.

Once everyone was outside I decided to say the training. "Okay everyone the training routine today will be different, to start off with I want Koneko and Kiba to be training with each other for speed, strength and defense, after a bit of training together you can do your own training. Akeno and Rias will be training with each other, I want you two to train in your magic reserves so you can use a lot more magic in fights, and I also want the two of you to train in your own time for what I have told you. Issei and Asia will be coming with me, I will train Issei a bit while Asia can heal his wounds" I said.

"Yes sempai" Koneko said

"Yes Rane" said Kiba

"Okay" Said Asia shyly

"Can I maybe train with someone else?" Asked Issei

"Okay Rane-Kun" Akeno said

"Alright let's get to training everyone" Rias said.

Everyone left the front of the house except for me, Issei and Asia.

"Okay, we will be going in to the mountains for the training, so it is now a hike as you can's control your magic enough to let you fly Issei" I said.

"Why me" Issei said while sulking a little.

We started to walk into the mountains; it took us a good hour, just so Asia could keep up. Once we arrived in the mountains we arrived to a spot with three rocks in a circle and some trees surrounding them.

"Okay, take a seat, we will rest for a little before we start the training" I announced and Asia sat on one of the rocks and Issei slumped over one of the rocks, I simple just leaned against a tree.

After resting for ten minutes I decided to tune back in to what was happening. Issei and Asia were talking about something. Break was over, now we had to start training.

"Okay, your rest is over, time to start the training" I said.

"Ah man, just when I thought we could rest a little longer" Issei complained.

"Give me 20 push-ups Issei" I said

"Easy" Issei said while getting ready to do the push-ups.

"Don't forget to count out loud" I said to Issei.

"Gotcha. One" Issei started to count his push-ups.

"Asia can you please sit on Issei's back" I asked Asia.

"Y…Yes but why" Asia asked.

"He needs a bit more strength because he has to carry more than himself but an entire group and the burden of losing so it is time for him to harden up" I replied.

"Okay" Asia said while sitting on Issei's back.

"Two" Issei said.

"No stopping until you are at twenty" I said.

"Three, four, five, six seven eight" Issei counted.

"You can do it Issei-san" Asia said.

"Nine, ten, eleven" Issei continued to count.

"Keep going, you're over half way" I said.

"Twelve, thirteen, fourteen" Continued Issei.

"You're so close Issei-san" Asia cheered for Issei.

"Fifteen, Sixteen" Issei said while struggling to do number sixteen. "Seventeen" Issei kept going.

"Three left" I said.

"Eighteen" Issei said.

"Two left Issei-san" Asia said while Issei was trying to finish his nineteenth push-up but couldn't get up and collapsed.

"So you will be doing twenty-five push-ups tomorrow morning" I said to Issei.

"Noooooo" Issei said while trying to get more oxygen.

"Penalty for not completing the twenty for today, now five minute break so you can catch your breath then I will tell you your next training" I said while leaning against a tree.

"You were so close Issei-san" Asia said.

"I know, but twenty is hard enough for me as it is normally" Issei said.

After five minutes was up. "Okay, I want you to warm up by doing thirty jumping jacks, and do it fast" I said. "Oh and don't bother counting out loud" I finished.

"Got it" Issei said. Issei started and finished his jumping jacks. "Done"

"Okay now over there is a running track, it is a two kilometres a circuit, now I want you to run it for five laps" I said.

"What, are you kidding me" Issei asked.

"If you do it fast enough, you won't have to do it again, and we will skip the next two exercises" I said.

"Roger" Issei said while rushing over to do his laps.

Issei finally finished and was breathing as much air in as he could. "Okay, that's good, you just finished in time. Ten minute break then lunch, and then we continue to the harder training" I said while walking off through some trees.

I arrived at a secluded area and looked around to make sure no one followed me.

"You can come out now Sona-chan" I said and Sona walked out from behind a tree. "Are you leaving now?" I asked.

"Yes, I thought I'd tell you to be careful with your training so I don't get worried again" Sona said.

"Got it, and before you go" I said while walking up to Sona.

"What is it?" Sona asked.

"I parting gift until I see you next" I said while leaning in and kissing Sona passionately.

"Bye Rane-kun" Sona said as she started to teleport away.

"Bye Sona-chan" I said as Sona teleported away.

I walked back and saw Issei and Asia had just finished eating their lunches. "Okay, we will start the training now" I said.

"Aren't you going to eat" Asia asked.

"I will eat once Issei starts his training" I said "Now I want you to start punching and kicking that tree stump over there" I said as I pointed to a tree stump that was bigger than Issei.

"Okay" Issei said while he walked to the stump and started his training.

"This will build your strength in your arms and legs a bit more" I said then I started to eat my lunch, it was a bento box that looked like it was prepared earlier.

After I finished eating I was getting ready for Issei's next training but I would need Asia to heal Issei's arms and legs first.

"Okay, Issei that enough" I yelled.

"thank goodness, I couldn't keep that up for too much longer" Issei said with a glad tone.

"Asia can you heal Issei's arms and legs for the next training?" I asked.

"Yes" Asia said as she ran to Issei and started to heal him.

After Asia was done I told Issei his next training.

"Okay Issei, the next training is to dodge my magic that I will be shooting at you" I said.

"What, how can I dodge your magic" Issei asked.

"I will give you some motivation so you don't get hit" I said as I formed a ball of water. "Touch this" I said to Issei.

"Okay" Issei said and walked to me and put his hand in the water then pulled his hand out instantly and his hand was steaming. "Ouch, ouch, ouch; that's hot" Issei finished.

"I know I can change the temperature at any moment like this" I said and then put the water on Issei's hand and it cooled his hand down.

"Now it is cold, that's cool" Issei said.

"I didn't heal the burn, just removed the pain now I will give you one minute to run and hide in the forest here, before I come searching and shooting water that was hotter than before" I said with a serious tone.

As soon as I said that Issei ran into the forest and hid. "Get ready to heal him when this is over, okay Asia" I said to Asia and she just nodded.

After the minute was up, I flew into the air and just chucked some water orbs into random areas of the forest signal that I was now searching for Issei. I saw Issei running after a water orb was close to hitting him, so I decided to start throwing the water orbs at him and in his general direction, he was running around dodging and being hit.

I kept throwing the water orbs for two hours before I could feel my magic getting low, so I decided to chuck a massive water orb at the ground that would be really cold, that it would freeze the ground and any water on the ground near it.

Issei just narrowly dodged it and the then his feet were frozen to the ice as he didn't get away in time. I flew down to him and walked in front of him. "Looks like you lose this training for today" I said as prepared another orb of water that was steaming and you could feel the heat coming from it, I was about to chuck it when Issei noticed what I was doing and started to scream for his life. I went to throw it and I let loose of it at the ice and it started to spread on the ice and melt it really fast until it reached Issei's feet and melted the ice and burnt his ankles.

"I thought you were going to throw it at me" Issei said with a relieved tone.

"I wouldn't kill you like that, I have other ways to kill people, but I don't want to face the wrath of Rias-Sempai" I said. "Now go to Asia for healing then we are heading back" I said as Issei just nodded and headed back to Asia for healing.

After Asia was done healing Issei we headed back. Everyone was just finishing their training when we got back. "Okay, I'm going to my room to rest, I will see everyone tomorrow" I said and entered the villa and went to my room.

Once I locked the door I got into bed and went to sleep so I could be ready for the next couple days of training.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it, please tell me, i'd love to know, and i will reveal some more of the training as flash backs as i don't want to stay on the training any longer.**

**Please Review, Follow and Favorite if you liked this.**

**Rane-Lucifer Out.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Past

_**Hey everyone Rane-Lucifer here with another chapter, this is going to be slow paced. I have made this chapter not reveal too much about my OC's past, now i won't reveal too much more in this story, i am going to make a prequel to this story about my OC's Past.**_

_**R/C:**_

lollollollolloll: Sorry i'm so bad at describing stuff, i will work in that, and i'm not too sure if it is going to be a harem for my OC yet, it might be but not too sure. Thanks for the input though.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or anything else i may quote. All rights belong to their respectful owners.**_

_**On to the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**Rane POV:**

"Hey Sona-chan, good morning, I hope the match is going to go Rias's way" I said to Sona

"Morning, I hope so as well Rane" Sona replied.

"Well I should get ready for the match soon as well" I said back

"Yes, but before that, I want to re-adjust the seals on your powers" Sona said shocking me a bit

"Are you sure? It might affect me" I said.

"I'm sure that it won't affect you in any way" Sona said.

"Okay, I will leave it to you" I replied while lying down on a lounge

"I'll begin with the re-adjustment now" Sona said as she begun to re-adjust the seals with magic.

While the seals were being re-adjusted I decided to think back to when I had the seals placed on me.

It was back before the great three way war, where the underworld was in peace except for the occasional skirmish with a fallen angel, but that was normal. I was sitting in a meeting with all the heads of the 72 pillars and the leading of the devils, Lord Satan sitting at the end of the table, taking in everything that is being said at this meeting.

"Come on, we need to have a defense plan just in case the fallen angels or the angels attack us" Said one of the clan heads.

"Well what would you suggest then" Another clan head argued back.

"We should have people ready to attack in case they attack" The clan head argued back.

"How about we have four leaders under Lord Satan, just how the angels have god then there archangels and the fallen angels have the grigori" I suggested.

"Good idea Lord Lucifer, but what does lord Satan have to say about that" Said Lord Belial.

"I agree to the idea from Lord Lucifer" Lord Satan said.

"Well who do you choose Lord Satan" Lord Sitri asked.

"First I will choose Lord Lucifer, as it was his idea" Lord Satan said then I zoned out for the rest.

"Yes Lord Satan" Every clan head said.

"Now I'd like to speak with the four new Maou, this meeting is over" Lord Satan said.

Every clan head started to leave while the new Maou and I all stayed behind to talk with Lord Satan.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Lord Satan" Asked the new Maou Beelzebub.

"We are in a dire situation at the moment, the fallen angels aren't letting up, and we can assume the angels are preparing for something as well" Lord Satan said.

"So you want us to prepare for a fight with the angels as well" Asked the new Maou Asmodeus.

"Yes, as that is all we can do, if need be, we will launch a full scale attack on heaven and the grigori" Lord Satan replied.

"If it results to that then us five will be the vanguard for the attack right?" I asked.

"Yes, now I won't ask you to do much but keep the devils safe; that is your job at the moment. Now you all are dismissed" Lord Satan said.

"Yes my Lord" Said the new Maou Leviathan.

"Yes sir" Said the other two new Maous.

"Yes Lord Satan" I said.

I waited for everyone else to leave first before talking to Lord Satan about a different matter.

"Father, what will happen to the family now, that I'm not the head" I asked Lord Satan.

"Now Rane my boy, we still have your younger brother as well" Lord Satan said.

"I don't think he is ready just yet, he still needs help with controlling his magic" I replied.

"He has his mother helping him with his magic training; we can always wait until he is ready to take the full title of clan head. Now I will ask if you have found a little devil friend to call your wife yet" Lord Satan said

"I haven't yet father, there is still one more issue I would like to address, what is happening with the investigation of finding out my mother's killer?" I asked.

"There is no new news yet son, we just have to wait and find out when the information comes back" Lord Satan, my father replied.

"Do we know if it was the fallen angels or the angels" I asked.

"There might be some information pointing to the fallen angels, but we haven't been able to find out for sure" my father replied.

"Okay, that is all then, I'll take my leave then father" I said then turned around and walked out the door.

Once I was out of the door I saw Lord and Lady Gremory waiting for me.

"I haven't forgotten, I have to train the next heir of the house of Gremory right?" I asked jokingly.

"Well you are one for your promises, Lord Lucifer" Lord Gremory said.

"It won't be long until he is ready to take the family as his own" Lady Gremory said.

"It is fairly close now, what about the young mistress, how is she going?" I asked.

"She is going just fine, she has awakened her **Power of Destruction**" Lady Gremory said.

"That's brilliant, you have another great successor in your family, now only if I could have one in mine" I said jokingly.

"Haha, don't take everything out on your younger brother, he is still young" Lord Gremory said in a joking manner.

"I know, I just wished he would take it more seriously" I replied.

"Maybe he will have a change in mind after hearing about him becoming the heir" Lady Gremory said.

"I hope, now where is he, the young heir of Gremory, Sirzechs" I asked.

"He is in the family house getting ready for the training session" Lord Gremory said.

"Okay, let's head over now then" I said as we started to teleport away.

After training Sirzechs

"I think you are ready" I said to Sirzechs.

"You think so Sensei" Sirzechs asked.

"Why you calling me sensei now, last time it was master, and I keep telling you to call me by my name" I said.

"But isn't it disrespectful?" Sirzechs asked.

"I don't mind, but address me properly when it comes to your parents okay?" I said.

"Yes Rane" Sirzechs said.

"Was that so hard? And as I said earlier, I think you are ready, as I have nothing left to teach you" I told Sirzechs.

"Yay, I can finally become the heir once I become of age" Sirzechs said gleefully.

"I'll tell your parents, now run along" I said while seeing Sirzechs run off into the house.

I soon followed but went a different path and walked down some hallways until I came across Lord Gremory's office.

*Knock Knock*

"You may enter" Said a voice a little muffled from the other side of the door.

I opened the door to see Lord Gremory sitting at his desk. "Lord Gremory, Sirzechs has finally finished my training" I told Lord Gremory.

"Excellent, now in the coming years when he comes of age, he will be able to become heir and I can finally rest a bit" Lord Gremory said.

"Yeah I know, all the work, mine just doubled maybe even tripled" I said.

"You are so lucky" he replied.

"I know, I will take my leave, I got one more stop before going home" I said before summoning my magic circle.

"Okay, bye Lord Lucifer" Lord Gremory said his good byes.

"See you later" I said before teleporting away.

I ended up in front of a tall building like the Gremory estate, but different, it had some water fountains decorating the garden.

*Knock Knock* I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

One of the maids opened the door. "How may I help you?" She asked.

"Is Lord and Lady Sitri in?" I asked.

"Yes, but may I ask who is calling them?" She asked.

"Lord Lucifer" I said.

"Ohh, I'm sorry for not recognising you" She said.

"Don't worry about it" I said.

"Please follow me" She said while walking me towards a door in the house.

"Master, we have a guest" the maid said.

"Let him in" A voice said.

"You may enter" the maid said to me.

I opened the door and walked in. "Hello Lord Sitri, it has been a bit since my last visit" I said my greetings.

"Ahh Lord Lucifer, it's so nice to see you when it isn't a meeting" Lord Sitri replied.

"I know it has been so busy I haven't had time to come visit" I said. "How are the young ones doing?" I finished.

"They are fine, they should be here any minute now" He said.

"Okay, I'll sit and wait" I said.

After about ten minutes of talking and waiting, two young girls one older than the other came running in through the door and in to the lounge room.

"Lord Lucifer" the older one came up to me and started to jump up at me. "Let's play" she finished.

"I'm sorry but I came here for business this time" I replied.

"Awww but you always come here for business these days" She replied.

"I know, run along now, while I talk to your father" I replied.

"Okay, come on sis" the older sister said to the younger sister.

Several months later

I was walking in to the family house to see what a loud noise was. I was walking through the halls and they seemed empty, so much for maids and guards. I continued until I was in front of the main family room, where my step-mother normally is. I knocked twice and waited but no answer so I decided to open the door but on the other side was something I didn't expect to see.

My step-mother was lying in a pool of her in blood I presumed while my father was next to her and holding her hand. I looked around the room and I saw feathers some soaked in blood, while others only half soaked. Most of the feathers were bright pure white. Feathers from an angels wings. While you looked outside you could see some more angel feathers fallen from the sky but in the midst of them were black feathers. These were from fallen angels.

I struggled at first to say anything until I could see my father about to burst out in rage, then I decided to speak without hesitation. "Father, what happened here, who did this?" I asked.

"God ordered some angels to assassinate my wife, she fought them off but then some fallen angels came up from behind and attacked, she couldn't protect herself from both sides, and fell victim to them" He said in an pissed off tone.

"What are your orders?" I asked.

"Get the other Maou and the army; we are going to a war!" He said.

I nodded and teleported to the meeting room of the Maou. I activated the device that alerts the Maou to come here immediately. The other three Maou appeared one by one.

"What is the meaning of this Lord Lucifer?" Asked Lord Asmodeus.

"Prepare the army, we are going to war with the angels and fallen angels. These are direct orders from Lord Satan himself. Do I make myself clear; once the army is prepared we leave for the newly appointed battlefield." I said while walking out of the room and towards another room.

When I reached this new room, there was my office and I started to prepare the strategy for the war that was to be fought soon.

Before I remembered more I was brought back to see that Sona had finished her maintenance on my seals and was calling for me. "Did I miss something Sona-chan?" I asked.

"I just finished adjusting your seals so they won't be a hindrance in the match against Riser Phenex" Sona replied.

"They wouldn't of been a hindrance anyway, this is Rias's and her peerages fight, I am merely only going to help the odds of them winning, but in the end it is up to them not me" I replied.

"Spoken like a true member of my house would, now rest until the match is about to start, Tsubaki and I are going to be monitoring it as the broadcast team, as it is going to be shown around the whole underworld" Sona said.

"Got it, I won't make a fool of myself" I said nonchalantly. "Well I'm going to lie down and relax for a while. Please wake me up when I have to meet up with Rias" I said to Sona to see her nod her head then I laid back down and closed my eyes.

* * *

_**So this is it, i might upload a new story that is in my head, or i will just write it and not post it until this story has been finished. I plan to make a sequel to this story so it won't end straight off. I might not upload for a while, got work and a course i'm doing that takes all my time, but i will try to make time in between them.**_

_**Now please review, favorite and follow if you liked it and haven't already.**_

_**Rane-Lucifer Out.**_


End file.
